Quiero
by BlueRye807
Summary: Nunca había pensado en el amor o en casarse. No sabía que quería para ella hasta que se encontró comprometida con un hombre endemoniado y enamorada de su silencioso y misterioso mejor amigo. ¿Podría huir de convertirse en una Ootori para acabar siendo una Morinozuka o tendría que soportar a Kyouya y su actitud odiosa por el resto de su vida? MorixOC
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola, soy BlueRye... ¡estoy de vuelta! ^^**_

_**Hace tanto tiempo que no entro en mi cuenta de FF que ya ni me acordaba cuál era mi contraseña (-.-) o cómo se subía una historia. Lo sé, soy patéticamente torpe.**_

_**Esta será mi segunda historia sobre nuestros hosts de Ouran, más concretamente sobre uno de ellos. Debido a su mala suerte en la anterior historia, me he obligado a mí misma a escribir esta sobre Mori y su más que complicados sentimientos por la prota, que vuelve a ser un OC (lo siento, soy más de historias originales por lo que cuando escribo un fanfic tengo que meter un OC como sea, espero que lo entendais). Lamentablemente, no puedo quitarme a Kyouya de encima y he tenido que ponerlo como "el malo", ¡es que es tan irresistible de escribir este muchacho! **_

_**La historia será entre** Mori_**x**OC**x**Kyouya**, aunque este ultimo sólo será para dar problemas a los otros dos (¬¬)**

_**Quiero dejar en claro que esta historia está TERMINADA de ser escrita, consta de ocho capitulos y un epílogo. Dado que estoy en epoca de estudios y mis examenes están ya a la vuelta de la esquina, intentaré subir los capitulos cada fin de semana salvo que haya algún capitulo muy corto (que los hay) que en ese caso subiré dos. Aunque puede que un día me de un ataque de locura y suba varios, ¿quién sabe?**_

_**Bueno, sólo me queda aclarar un par de cosas...**_

_**Aviso:**__En este fanfic no va a ver los tipicos términos japoneses (ej: -san, -sama, -sempai, -kun y demás). No estoy muy familiarizada con ellos y temo equivocarme mientras escribo. Espero que lo entendais  
_

**Aclaración:**_Todos los personas y trama de Ouran High School Host Club pertenece a Bisco Hatori y demás propietarios. Sólo los OC son de mi creación, así que si los odiais o los amais es gracias a mí (jejeje)_

_Disfrutad de la lectura y, por favor, dadme vuestra opinion sobre si creeis que le falta algo o si quereis matarme por haber escrito una porquería de fanfic, (por absurdo que suene) eso ayuda mucho a que siga progresando y a mejorar. _

_¡Gracias por vuestro tiempo!_

_**Capítulo 1**_

Se sentó en el rincón más oscuro de su habitación mientras escuchaba a Norah Jones cantar "Come away with me" a través de la ventana entreabierta de la habitación en la que se había refugiado tras llegar del hospital de visitar, como cada día desde hacía un año, a Kaede junto a los hijos de su mejor amiga. Las gemelas y el pequeño Haku, de dieciocho meses, ya habían comido y ahora estarían descansando en el salón.

Su vecina habría roto de nuevo con su novio y calmaba sus penas con Norah Jones y un poco de chocolate mientras recordaba los buenos momentos. Podía imaginarse con todo lujo de detalles a la universitaria de sonrisa nerviosa llorar en un rincón de su habitación, posiblemente en la misma posición en la que ella se encontraba.

-Tita Natsuki – escuchó la voz de la pequeña Yuriko tras la puerta. La niña golpeó la puerta dos veces antes de entrar despacio. Sus ojos negros miraron durante unos segundos a Natsuki arrodillaba contra el rincón y la mirada perdida hacia la ventana – Tita Natsuki, Oyuky está quejándose de que tiene hambre.

-¿Otra vez? – preguntó mientras se ponía en pie con dificultad. Desde hacía varias semanas todo le costaba el doble, no tenía fuerzas y las cosas empeoraban cuando ya creía que no podían caer más bajo. Pensó en la posibilidad de que volviera tener anemia. Esperaba encontrar tiempo para ir al médico y que le hicieran unos análisis. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuvo tiempo para ella? No lo recordaba – Tu hermana es una glotona sin remedio.

-Ya he intentado darle algunas galletas hasta que fuera de noche y comiéramos con el tío Hiroshi. Incluso me ha pegado – señaló su brazo enrojecido por el golpe que había recibido por parte de su gemela – Haku sigue durmiendo.

-Ahora voy – se inclinó para besar en la frente a Yuriko y sonrió – Gracias por tu ayuda, cariño. Ve a vigilar a tu hermana mientras me cambio de ropa.

Yuriko asintió y se marchó corriendo para comprobar que su hermana no se había comido casi toda la comida mientras ella había ido a hablar con Natsuki. Llegó al salón y se quedó con la boca abierta al comprobar que Oyuky y Haku estaban en mitad del salón mientras el gatito perdido que habían encontrado la semana pasada arañaba con insistencia uno de los libros que Natsuki leía a su madre cada día. Corrió para quitar al gato y salvó al libro de ser más destruido de lo que ya estaba.

-Deberías haberlo parado – miró a su hermana gemela enfadada. Oyuky y ella acababan de cumplir los siete años, había esperado que su hermana hubiera cambiado un poco tras ver que su madre no mejoraba y Natsuki parecía enferma. Haku había cumplido los dieciocho meses y sólo Natsuki y ella habían cuidado de él cuando el pequeño se ponía a llorar en mitad de la noche – Este libro es de mamá, ¿es que no tienes respeto por nada que sea de ella? ¿No piensas en lo importante que es para ella este libro?

-Mamá está dormida, no puede escucharnos o enfadarse con nosotras – Oyuky miró a su hermana sorprendida por su reacción tan exagerada – No te pongas de esta forma. El libro está bien – señaló la portada arañada y algunas páginas dobladas o rotas por una esquina – No es nada serio.

Yuriko bufó antes de marcharse a la cocina y poner el libro sobre la mesa en la que comían todos juntos. Abrió el cajón dónde Natsuki guardaba todo los materiales de manualidades que hacían de vez en cuando para decorar la habitación de su madre en el hospital. Cogió el celo para arreglar el estropicio.

-Yuriko, vamos a buscar a Hiroshi. Ya ha encontrado un dueño para el gatito – Natsuki entró mientras se abrochaba una camisa nueva. Yuriko siguió a lo suyo mientras escuchaba a Natsuki coger un par de vasos y los llenó de leche. Se irritó al ver que no decía nada sobre el libro dañado y cogía el paquete con dulces de chocolate que había escondido en el estante más alto para que Oyuky no los cogiera en mitad de la noche - ¿Qué le ha pasado al libro?

-¡Oyuky es una tonta! – Yuriko tiró el libro con fuerza al suelo y se puso a llorar. Aquel libro había sido el último que su madre había comprado antes del accidente que la dejó en coma – Ha dejado que el gatito lo rompiera, y ni se molestó en negarlo o detenerlo.

Natsuki suspiró y abrazó a Yuriko. La pequeña Yuriko era mucho más sensible que su gemela y no podía soportar que Oyuky fuera tan diferente a ella. Había visto como Oyuky se convertía en una niña desinteresada por los problemas y Yuriko se preocupaba por cualquier mínimo problema que hubiera en casa o con su madre en el hospital.

-No pasa nada, lo arreglaremos y Oyuky será castigada durante una semana sin comer dulces – escuchó una sonrisa salir de los labios de Yuriko – Luego iremos a comer con el tío Hiroshi al lugar que quieras.

-¿Ramen de la señora Hagiwara? – Natsuki rió al escuchar a Yuriko - ¿Vamos a comer allí? Tío Hiroshi dijo ayer que sí.

-Está bien – Natsuki se separó de ella para dejar que cogiera el libro y siguiera arreglándolo con celo – Voy a calentar un poco de leche y llenaremos el estómago de tu hermana, que parece un pozo sin fondo. ¿Quieres un poco?

-Sí – Yuriko terminó de pegar las hojas estropeadas y la portada mientras sonreía.

Natsuki llevaba a Haku en el carrito y Yuriko y Oyuky iban junto a ella en silencio. El gatito estaba escondido en el bolsillo de la sudadera de Minnie Mouse que Oyuky tenía puesta aquel día para combatir el frío viento que había. Yuriko se había negado a llevarlo porque seguía un poco molesta porque hubiera roto el libro de Kaede.

-¿Recordáis dónde era? – Natsuki miró a su alrededor cuando reconoció una de las casas. Hiroshi, el hermano menor de Kaede, trabajaba como guardia de seguridad y guardaespaldas en una casa de familia adinerada e importante. Había ido en una sola ocasión a la casa, no recordaba muy bien dónde estaba, pero agradecía la gran memoria que tenían Yuriko y Oyuky o sino estaría más que perdida por aquel lugar - ¿Yuriko?

-El tío Hiroshi dice que había un gran cerezo en el jardín y que podía verse desde lejos – la pequeña corrió hacia el cruce a un par de metros frente a ellos - ¡Está ahí!

Natsuki caminó hasta dónde Yuriko saltaba emocionada. Oyuky también reconoció la casa y sonrió, caminaron hasta dónde un par de guardias vigilaban la entrada. Yuriko y Oyuky se ocultaron tras Natsuki cuando los guardias se percataron de su presencia y les dedicó una mirada escalofriante. Sabían que Natsuki tenía coraje para enfrentarse a aquellos hombres, así que dejaron que ella hablara con ellos mientras observaban tras ella a aquellos guardias enormes.

-Disculpen – aquellos hombres parecían peligrosos -, busco a Hiroshi Abukara. Trabaja aquí.

Ninguno de ellos se movió o hizo intención alguna de moverse para avisar a Hiroshi que estaban allí. Natsuki se quedó en la misma posición, dándole a entender a aquellos gigantes que ella tampoco iba a moverse de aquel lugar si no era con Hiroshi.

-Hiroshi Abukara, ¿está aquí? – preguntó tras un largo minuto de silencio e incomodidad. Se puso frente al guardia más cercano – Señor, ¿le han cortado la lengua?

-No hablará – Natsuki se giró para ver a un hombre montado en una bicicleta. Se le quedó mirando unos segundos y luego al guardia. Seguía en la misma posición que antes – Tiene una orden directa de no socializar con ninguna persona mientras está trabajando, a no ser que haya una urgencia.

-¿Quién es usted? – preguntó mientras se alejaba del guardia.

-Satoshi Morinozuka – Natsuki frunció el ceño, había oído aquel apellido antes. Miró al hombre e intentó recordar de qué le sonaba aquel nombre - ¿Buscas a Hiroshi, cierto?

-Sí – Natsuki dejó que el bajara de la bicicleta y vio que era mucho más alto que ella - ¿Le conoces?

-Claro, es mi guardaespaldas – Satoshi sonrió al ver la expresión de sorpresa que puso Natsuki - ¿Eres Natsuki? – miró a los niños – Y vosotros tenéis que ser Yuriko, Oyuky y Haku – saludó a los pequeños con un movimiento de mano. Hasta Haku parecía pensar que aquel hombre era un poco raro - ¿Entramos?

Natsuki cogió a Haku en brazos y dejó el carro en la entrada ya que no quería que ensuciara aquel suelo de madera tan bien cuidado. Yuriko y Oyuky estaba agarradas con fuerza a su camisa y miraban todo a su alrededor con curiosidad e impresionadas por la amplitud de aquella casa tradicional. Satoshi iba tarareando algo mientras caminaba con despreocupación y se aseguraba de vez en cuando que le estaban siguiendo.

-Voy a ver dónde está Hiroshi – Satoshi les abrió una puerta y les indicó que entraran – Esperad aquí mientras tanto. Mandaré que traigan té y zumo.

-Pero… - Natsuki iba a decir que no podían quedarse por mucho tiempo, pero Satoshi cerró la puerta en su cara sin darle oportunidad a replicar – Qué educado – susurró con sarcasmo antes de sentarse junto a Oyuky y miró la decoración de la habitación. No le pareció que fuera un lugar para recibir a las visitas, sino la habitación de alguien.

-Tita Natsuki – Yuriko se había levantado para mirar de cerca un par de estanterías con libros de apariencia antigua y muy caros -, mira. Son bonitos, ¿a qué sí?

-Sí, pero ven aquí y no toquéis nada – Natsuki dejó a Haku en el suelo – Comportaos adecuadamente, no queremos meter en problemas a vuestro tío.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y Hiroshi llegó junto a Satoshi mientras mostraba una expresión seria. Parecía que había peleado con alguien porque su uniforme estaba arrugado, ese uniforme que Natsuki había estado planchando durante casi toda la noche para que estuviera perfecto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó a Hiroshi.

-Ha sido mi culpa – Satoshi obligó a Hiroshi a sentarse y él se sentó junto a Hiroshi mientras sonreía – Le dejé con mi hermano, que tiene un mal día, y han tenido una pequeña discusión.

-No es nada grave, no te preocupes – Hiroshi cogió a Haku en brazos y dejó que Oyuky y Yuriko le dieran un beso en cada mejilla para saludarle - ¿Habéis traído al gato?

-Sí – Natsuki le hizo una seña a Oyuky para que sacara el gatito del bolsillo y la niña negó enérgicamente – Oyuky, ya hablamos sobre esto antes de salir de casa.

-¿No podemos quedárnoslo, tita Natsuki? – Oyuky puso la cara más triste que había aprendido con sus dibujos animados preferidos y Natsuki sonrió cuando Yuriko le hacía señas detrás de su hermana para que dijera que no – Yo lo cuidaré muy bien, lo prometo.

-Lo siento, cariño – negó con la cabeza y cogió el gato dormido que Oyuky abrazaba – No podemos por ahora, ya lo sabes.

-Está bien – Natsuki le dio el gato a Hiroshi y Satoshi lo recibió encantado con una sonrisa enorme en la cara - ¿Tú serás su dueño ahora? – la niña recibió una mirada seria por parte de Natsuki, quien le había enseñado con mucho esfuerzo que debía ser respetuosa con la gente mayor –…señor.

-Sí, ahora es mío – Satoshi miró a la niña y se percató de su mirada triste – Pero puedes venir a verlo cuando quieras, pequeña. Tengo más animales, seguro que te gustan mucho.

-¡¿Puedo venir?! – preguntó con un fuerte grito que asustó a Haku. El pequeño empezó a poner un puchero que acabaría en llanto si Hiroshi no lo tranquilizaba a tiempo – Tita Natsuki, ¿puedo?

-Bueno, eso depende del señor Morinozuka – Natsuki suspiró cuando Hiroshi empezó a hacer el tonto para tranquilizar a Haku, que seguía con la misma expresión que antes – Dame, yo lo haré.

Hiroshi le pasó el pequeño y se quedó en silencio mientras Natsuki ponía sobre su regazo a Haku y se calmaba con sólo unos golpecitos en la espalda. Satoshi sonrió al ver lo rápido que el niño se tranquilizaba con Natsuki y puso el gatito junto a él, dónde Oyuky se había puesto disimuladamente para estar cerca del animal.

-Señorita...

-Kimura – Natsuki sonrió a Satoshi y él le devolvió la sonrisa – Natsuki Kimura. Pero llámame Natsuki.

-Natsuki, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – Satoshi sonrió cuando ella asintió tras unos segundos en los que le miró con desconfianza - ¿Tienes trabajo?

-No, debo cuidar de los niños mientras Hiroshi trabaja. Y debo visitar a la hermana de Hiroshi cada día para ver su estado de salud.

-Sí, lo sé, está en coma por un accidente de coche. Es que había pensado que podrías… – Satoshi se miró las manos con una expresión pensativa. Alguien golpeó la puerta un par de veces y Satoshi les dio permiso para entrar - ¡Oh! El té, ya me había olvidado de él.

La muchacha dejó la bandeja en la mesa y se marchó tras una orden de Satoshi y una mirada misteriosa por parte de Hiroshi. Natsuki vio que la chica se sonrojó al darse cuenta de la mirada del hermano de su amiga sobre ella y sonrió mientras simulaba que le picaba la nariz y se rascaba.

-Toma, Natsuki – Satoshi puso una taza frente a Natsuki mientras ella le agradecía. A las gemelas les dio zumo, mientras que Hiroshi dijo que estaba lleno y que no quería tomar té. Natsuki frunció el ceño, Hiroshi jamás se negaba a tomar una taza de té – Espero que te guste, es de mis favoritos.

Natsuki sopló para enfriar un poco el líquido ardiente y se dispuso a tomar un poco de té cuando Hiroshi empezó a toser enérgicamente. Miró a Hiroshi y él le hizo una seña, muy disimuladamente, de que no bebiera. Cómo Satoshi la observaba a la espera de su opinión sobre el té, decidió que no debía haber ningún peligro en probar sólo un poco.

-¿Cómo está? – Satoshi vio a Natsuki dejar la taza sobre el platito y su cara estaba falta de expresión alguna. Temió que no le hubiera gustado y tragó saliva - ¿No te gusta?

-Está... – Natsuki había tragado con dificultad aquel líquido tan amargo que le había dado Satoshi. Pensó si aquello era realmente té o un veneno mortal para las papilas gustativas -... está bien. Pero yo soy más de café, no de té.

-Al menos te lo has bebido, la gente siempre dice que no tengo gusto y se niega a probarlo – Natsuki pensó que ella tampoco tendría papilas gustativas durante un tiempo tras beber aquella cosa - ¿Quieres más?

-¡No! – lamentó haber sonado tan enérgica en su negativa e intentó remediar su error con una sonrisa – Tengo que ir después a comer con los niños y si bebo más tengo el presentimiento que me sentiré llena. Pero gracias por el ofrecimiento, otro día será.

-De acuerdo, es una promesa – Satoshi sonrió y bebió su té. Natsuki y Hiroshi intercambiaron una mirada de terror - ¿Por qué no os quedáis a comer? Mis padres no están y mi hermano se encierra en su cuarto cada noche. Me siento solo.

-¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? – Yuriko estaba mirando los libros caros que Natsuki le había dicho que no tocara – Tita Natsuki nos llevará a comer el ramen de la señora Hagiwara. Seguro que le gusta, señor Morinozuka.

-Yuriko, suelta esos libros – Natsuki le hizo una seña a la niña para que se sentara junto a su hermano. Haku estaba jugando con el gatito mientras Oyuky le vigilaba para que no se hiciera daño – Lo siento, señor Morinozuka.

-Por favor, Natsuki, puede llamarme Satoshi. Me sentiría más cómodo. Y Yuriko puede coger los libros que quiera, son de mi hermano pero seguro que no le importa que los coja – Satoshi miró la hora mientras Natsuki pensaba si sería cierto que al hermano de Satoshi no le importaba que la gente tocara sus cosas en su ausencia. Lo dudaba mucho - ¿Queréis conocerle? Seguro que ya ha terminado su reunión.

-No creo que sea...

-¡Vamos! – Satoshi se puso en pie de un salto y salió de la habitación.

-No lo intentes – Hiroshi se puso de pie y miró a Natsuki mientras negaba con la cabeza – No tiene sentido gastar tus palabras con él cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza. Ya lo verás de aquí en adelante.

Natsuki cogió a Haku en brazos y Oyuky cogió el gatito. Hiroshi iba junto a Yuriko frente a ellos mientras les guiaba hasta dónde estaría Satoshi con su hermano. Un gran jardín se mostró ante ellos cuando Hiroshi abrió una puerta de madera y les dejó salir.

-Esperad aquí un momento – Hiroshi volvió a entrar justo cuando la chica de antes iba con los zapatos de ellos en las manos – Lo siento, Aiko – Hiroshi le dejó pasar y la chica se sonrojó aún más de lo que ya estaba cuando Natsuki le dedicó una mirada traviesa – Voy a buscar a Satoshi. – Hiroshi se puso sus zapatos con torpeza y salió corriendo.

-Así que eres Aiko – Natsuki se interpuso entre la puerta y la chica. Aiko bajó la mirada rápidamente y asintió mientras su sonrojo permanecía en su rostro de porcelana – Eres muy bonita.

-Gracias, señorita.

-¿Te gusta Hiroshi? – Natsuki sonrió cuando Aiko se tapó la cara para no mostrar su vergüenza – Tranquila, soy la mejor amiga de su hermana desde que tengo memoria. Conozco a Hiroshi muy bien, puedo asegurarte que le gustas.

-La tita Natsuki tiene razón – Oyuky y Yuriko asentían al mismo tiempo, incluso Haku imitó a sus hermanas mientras sonreía porque le parecía divertido – Le gustas al tito Hiroshi.

-Pero... – Aiko miró a Natsuki con una tímida sonrisa – no podemos estar juntos.

-¿Por qué no? ¿Tus padres no te dejan? Puedo hablar con ellos.

-Es que los empleados tienen prohibido mantener relaciones sentimentales y... – Aiko se calló al ver a Satoshi, Hiroshi y un gigante de mirada seria, muy parecido a Satoshi, acercarse a ellos – Lo siento, debo marcharme. Adiós.

-¡Espera! – Natsuki no pudo parar a Aiko y suspiró. Yuriko y Oyuky también parecían tristes – Lástima, me hubiera gustado seguir hablando con ella.

Hiroshi tosió y miró a Natsuki con una mirada seria. Había visto como Natsuki había estado reteniendo a Aiko y supuso que habría pasado entre ambas. Después hablaría con ella y advertiría a Natsuki de que dejara en paz a Aiko.

-Natsuki – Satoshi señaló al que parecía ser su hermano – Este es Takashi Morinozuka, mi hermano mayor. ¿A que es guapo? – las gemelas rieron al ver como la ceja derecha de Natsuki se alzaba al oír la pregunta de Satoshi - ¿Qué? Tiene 30 años y no tiene novia, tengo que ir buscando posibilidades para él y su futuro. Te aseguro que será un gran marido.

-Satoshi – Takashi habló con voz grave – Déjalo, no eres el hermano mayor y no tienes que hacer esto.

-Ya lo sé... – Satoshi miró a su hermano – Pero ya oíste a papá, tienes que encontrar esposa o...

-Satoshi, déjalo – algo en el tono que Takashi utilizó resultó aterrador y Satoshi dejó de lado el tema – Lamento que le haya molestado lo que mi hermano a dicho.

-No importa, señor Morinozuka – Oyuky le dio el gato a Takashi cuando Natsuki la empujó – Ese es el gatito que encontramos en la calle. Espero que puedan cuidarlo bien.

-Y que deje que yo pueda venir a verlo – Oyuky se apartó a tiempo de Natsuki para evitar que le diera un pellizco – Ese gato fue alimentado por mí durante estos días, tengo el derecho de ver cómo crece saludable y vigile que no metes la pata, grandullón.

Natsuki, Hiroshi y Satoshi sonrieron ante las palabras de Oyuky. Takashi asintió tras reprimir una sonrisa. Acarició el gatito en silencio y el animal ronroneó por el contacto. Natsuki se quedó observando a Takashi y vio que parecía absorto con el gatito. Le pareció divertido ver a aquel gigante cogiendo a aquel animal tan pequeño, sonrió sin darse cuenta.

-¿El señor Morinozuka puede venir con nosotros, tita Natsuki? – Yuriko miraba al gigante con una sonrisa - ¿Puede?

-¡Sí! – Oyuky parecía estar de acuerdo con su gemela - ¿Puede venir?

Al final, y sin poder negarse a las peticiones insistentes de Oyuky, Yuriko y Satoshi, tuvo que pedir a Takashi que fuera con ellos y él aceptó tras varios segundos de duda.

La señora Hagiwara les recibió con una sonrisa en su arrugada cara de una mujer de 89 años y los guió hasta una mesa para seis personas que había en el rincón más alejado de la puerta. Satoshi se ofreció para coger a Haku y hacía reír al pequeño con la ayuda de Hiroshi. Yuriko estaba a la derecha de Natsuki, y Oyuky se alegró de estar junto a Takashi que parecía estar entretenido escuchando la lista de cosas que le gustaba hacer con el gatito al que Oyuky había llamado Momo, Takashi decidió seguir llamándolo de aquella forma.

Oyuky se alegró al oír que podía ir a ver a Momo cuando quisiera.

Satoshi comentó a su hermano que a Yuriko le gustaba sus libros y él le dijo que podía ir a leerlos e incluso se ofreció a leérselos cuando la niña quisiera. Natsuki pensó que el gigante hermano de Satoshi parecía convertirse en alguien diferente cuando se trataba de niños o animales. Cuando hablaba con Satoshi, Hiroshi o ella misma, se volvía serio y retraído. Le pareció misterioso en un principio, pero le gustaba ver cómo ayudaba a Oyuky a llenar su vaso y escuchaba atentamente a la pequeña charlatana hablar sin parar sobre Momo.

-¿Natsuki? – un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda– Que gusto verte por aquí.

-¿Señor Ootori? – Takashi se puso de pie rápidamente y saludó al hombre.

-Takashi Morinozuka, no esperaba verte – Yoshio Ootori miró a todos los sentados a la mesa que se habían puesto de pie ante su presencia y sonrió antes de girarse para mirar a una sorprendida Natsuki - ¿Podemos hablar en privado? Necesito aclarar contigo unas cuantas cosas.

Natsuki se disculpó y salió tras el señor Ootori. Entró en el coche en el que había llegado el señor Ootori y esperó a que él entrara para ver que su expresión había cambiado a una de total enfado. Sabía que aquel encuentro no era casual y que había algo escondido tras aquella visita.

-¿Qué sucede, señor Ootori? – una carpeta negra cayó sobre sus rodillas. El sello de la familia Ootori adornaba ambas partes de la carpeta y un pequeño cierre dorado la mantenía cerrada - ¿Qué es esto?

-Quiero que me ayudes con alguien que me está resultando molesto.

-Ya sabe que he dejado todo eso.

-Sí, lo sé – Yoshio Ootori se acomodó sus gafas y sonrió – Igual que recuerdo que el estado en que está tu amiga es gracias a mi dinero y mis esfuerzos para mantenerla con vida, tal y cómo me pediste – miró a Natsuki - ¿Quieres que siga viviendo Kaede o no?

Abrió el cierre de la carpeta y tragó saliva antes de ver la información detallada del sujeto que el señor Ootori quería quitarse de en medio.

Reconoció a aquel chico, era un antiguo miembro de la seguridad privada del señor Ootori. Leyó algunos mensajes que habían sido extraídos del móvil del chico poco después de que terminara su contrato con Ootori y decidiera dejar la seguridad privada para montar una empresa con su esposa.

Al parecer, el chico había intentado vender información sobre las negociaciones del señor Ootori con un hombre adinerado que estaba bajo la sospecha de ser el jefe de un grupo mafioso a cambio de sumas de dinero desorbitadas, pero nadie había aceptado a comprar aquella información para no meterse en problemas con el intocable Yoshio Ootori.

-¿Qué quiere que haga con él?

-Consigue todo lo que tenga en su poder, hazle una oferta y adviértele que no habrá más oportunidades para él si se niega.

-¿Va a matarlo?

-Natsuki, ya sabes que yo no me ensucio las manos de esa forma – Ootori sonrió y miró al frente – Pero conozco a gente que no dudará en hacerlo si el joven Hiro no acepta el trato.

Bajó del coche y observó como este se marchaba calle abajo. Miró la carpeta y se quedó observando el sello de la familia Ootori, brillaba con intensidad gracias al letrero luminoso que la señora Hagiwara había puesto para atraer a la gente a su restaurante.

Tragó saliva y puso la carpeta bajo su brazo antes de entrar y comprobar que todos comían en silencio. Hiroshi le miró enfadado, Takashi se quedó en silencio mientras su hermano le hacía preguntas que ella respondió con evasivas. Yuriko y Oyuky seguían comiendo mientras escuchaban a sus mayores.

-¡Qué hambre tengo! – exclamó antes de coger los palillos y tomar aire. Sonrió para aliviar un poco la tensión que había – ¡Buen provecho!

Evitó levantar la mirada y comió mientras pensaba en lo que debía hacer con el insensato de Hiro y su plan truncado de ganar dinero. Tenía que hacerlo si quería que Kaede siguiera con vida y Ootori siguiera costeando el gasto del hospital.

Era su responsabilidad el que Kaede se recuperara mientras ella cuidaba de sus hijos, no tenía opción de negarse. Tendría que hacerle una visita a Hiro al día siguiente, mientras los niños se quedaban con Kaede en su habitación del hospital y dejaba que una enfermera les vigilara.

Ootori tendría lo que querría y ella seguiría con su vida. ¿Qué podría ir mal?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capítulo 2**_

Natsuki entró en la habitación de Kaede con sigilo, la enfermera le había avisado que los niños seguían dentro y que un médico estaba con ellos para revisar que todo fuera bien. Miró a Haku en su carrito de paseo y a Oyuky echada en el sofá, dormida con la boca abierta. Sonrió al ver que el pequeño de dieciocho meses empezó a estirar los brazos en su dirección y puso un pucherito para que lo cogiera en brazos. Repetía su nombre sin parar.

-Buenos días, señorita – se giró para mirar al médico que estaba sentado junto a la cama de Kaede y leía un libro a Yuriko, quien la saludó con una sonrisa – Soy el doctor Akito Ootori, seguro que habrá oído hablar de mí.

-Sí, mucho – Natsuki saludó al doctor Ootori y luego cogió a Haku al empezar a oír sus lloriqueos - ¿Está todo bien? Normalmente viene la enfermera, no un médico.

-Tranquila, todo sigue estable – Ootori se giró para dejar el libro sobre la silla en la que había estado sentado y cogió un papel que había doblado sobre la mesita junto a la cama de Kaede – Es que mi padre me ha exigido que le haga firmar este papel – Akito vio la expresión de Natsuki volverse oscura – No es nada grave, es que hemos pensado en llevar a la señorita Abukara a una de las habitaciones privadas para que tenga atención durante las veinticuatro horas del día. Nuestra familia correrá con los gastos.

-¿Por qué el cambio? Este lugar está bien – Natsuki cogió el papel y empezó a leerlo. Había redactado las condiciones en las que viviría Kaede en su nueva habitación privada, lejos de la gente y de los curiosos - ¿Ha sucedido algo?

-Durante esta madrugada la señorita Kaede ha mostrado signos de despertar pronto – Akito vio la expresión de Natsuki – No se ilusione, puede no ser lo que espera. La llevaremos a un lugar dónde la tengan vigilada constantemente y yo mismo me aseguraré de comprobar su evolución.

-¿Cree que despertará pronto? – Natsuki miró a Kaede, ambas eran muy parecidas y le recordó a ella misma en la foto que Oyuky le hizo hace unas semanas mientras dormía en el sofá. Recordó las ocasiones en las que Kaede se había hecho pasar por ella cuando su padre la castigaba en su habitación. Ni siquiera él podía reconocer quien era quién cuando se vestían y peinaban igual, eran gemelas de padres diferentes - ¿Hay alguna posibilidad?

-No estoy seguro – el doctor Ootori suspiró – Creo que es hora de que vuelva al despacho para seguir con mi trabajo – señaló el papel que Natsuki sostenía entre las manos - ¿Podría firmarlo ahora?

Natsuki aceptó la pluma estilográfica que Akito Ootori le ofreció y firmó. Se despidió de él y cerró la puerta lentamente.

Estaba agotada, Hiro había sido difícil de convencer y se había visto obligada a tener que utilizar la violencia y alguna que otra amenaza convincente para hacerle entrar en razón. Aceptó el trato y le dio el disco duro de su ordenador y un pila de papeles que había entregado en el lugar que el señor Ootori le había mandado tras informarle que había conseguido lo que quería. Ahora sólo tenía que preocuparse de que Hiroshi no volviera a hacer preguntas incómodas sobre el favor que le había pedido Ootori y todo estaría bien.

-Tita Natsuki – Yuriko sostenía el libro contra su pecho mientras observaba a Natsuki -, ¿estás enferma?

-Sólo cansada – se sentó junto a ella, dónde el doctor Ootori había estado sentado anteriormente y miró a Kaede - ¿Habéis estado bien?

-Sí, el doctor ha sido muy bueno. La enfermera nos ha traído algo de comer y el señor Morinozuka ha venido con un amigo muy raro – Yuriko abrió el libro y miró los dibujos. Natsuki observó cómo se quedaba mirando a Alicia caer por el agujero que la llevaría al País de las Maravillas - ¿Crees que mamá esté en el País de las Maravillas?

-¿Por qué no? A lo mejor ahora esté hablando con el señor Conejo – Natsuki sonrió y Yuriko también al pensar en su madre hablando con un conejo que llevaba reloj y hablaba - ¿El señor Morinozuka ha venido? ¿Para qué?

-Dijo que quería saber si queríamos ir a comer con él cuando volvieras, quería hablar contigo. Su amigo preguntó dónde estabas y yo le dije que habías ido a ayudar a un amigo – Yuriko cerró el libro – No paraba de hacer preguntas, me puso incómoda.

-¿Te molestó mucho? – Natsuki se preocupó.

-No, el doctor Ootori llegó y les dijo que se fueran porque quería ver a mamá – Yuriko pasaba las páginas y miraba los dibujos – Tita Natsuki, ¿puedo leer Harry Potter?

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-Es que un chico de mi clase dice que su madre le lee Harry Potter antes de dormir porque dice que así será un chico con mucha imaginación. Quiero leerlo y luego leérselo a mamá para que pueda soñar muchas cosas. Seguro que ya estará cansada de que le lea siempre Alicia en el país de las maravillas.

-Si quieres, cuando tu hermana se despierte, iremos a una librería y compraremos el libro que quieras – Yuriko asintió feliz - ¿Cómo te ha ido en el cole hoy? No te lo pregunté cuando fui a por vosotras.

Tras charlar con Yuriko sobre las cosas que le habían pasado en la escuela, Oyuky se despertó y se quejó de que tenía hambre. Natsuki decidió que era hora de marcharse y esperó a que las gemelas se despidieran de Kaede y Haku correteara sobre las piernas de su madre tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¿A dónde vamos? – Oyuky iba agarrada al carrito de Haku y observaba a su alrededor – Este no es el camino a casa.

-Vamos a la librería – Yuriko sonreía sin parar – Vamos a comprar libros para leérselos a mamá.

-¡Ah! – Oyuky se quedó callada durante unos segundos - ¿Y luego vamos a comer?

Natsuki y Yuriko sonrieron, Oyuky no dejaba de pensar en comida a pesar de que acaba de comerse una cajita de Pocky de fresa. Llegaron a una librería enorme y entraron en ella para dirigirse a la zona de lectura para niños y juvenil, al final de la librería. Yuriko corrió hacia dónde había un libro con varias historias y Oyuky se perdió tras una montaña de libros para buscar algo que pudiera gustarle.

-Señorita... – Natsuki se giró y vio a una chica de la librería que la miraba.

-¿Es a mí? – se acercó a ella al ver que asentía y la miró, esperando que le dijera que quería - ¿Qué sucede?

-Me han pedido que le dé este libro – le dio el libro. De tapa de un color verde oscuro y sin ningún título o nombre de autor, Natsuki lo miró extrañada – Tiene que abrirlo. Adiós.

Natsuki miró sorprendida a la muchacha mientras se alejaba. Abrió el libro y cayó una nota en la que ponía una dirección. Levantó la mirada, buscó a la muchacha para preguntarle quien le había dado esto y no la encontró por ningún lugar.

-Tita Natsuki – se giró para mirar a Oyuky cargar con tres libros tan grandes que no podía con su peso -, ¿puedo llevarme estos libros de cocina? Quiero probar algunas comidas que hay aquí.

-Oyuky... – se restregó los ojos al sentirlos pesados y mordió su lengua. La visita a la librería podría no haber sido una buena idea. Decidió que era mejor ayudar las niñas y luego ir a ver que había en aquella dirección que había en la nota.

Yuriko iba feliz mientras movía la bolsa de tela que le habían dado en la librería por la compra de los libros. Oyuky no estaba tan feliz por no haber conseguido nada más que un libro de cocina y otro sobre gatos, pero Natsuki le había prometido que iban a comer y eso evitó que hubiera alguna pelea entre Oyuky y Yuriko.

-Tita Natsuki – Yuriko miró aquella calle y se mostró curiosa. Todo parecía carísimo, la gente a su alrededor vestía con trajes elegantes y vestidos, la mujeres llevaban mucho oro y los hombres conducían coches que sólo había visto en la televisión -, ¿qué hacemos aquí?

-Quiero ver una cosa, espero que no os importe que nos desviemos un poco del camino – Natsuki paró de andar de golpe al ver a Takashi Morinozuka acompañado por dos hombres más. Los tres iban vestido con traje y charlaban junto a un coche de lujo. Tragó saliva al reconocer al hijo menor del señor Ootori y se dispuso a darse la vuelta para alejarse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible. Ya sabía de quién era aquella nota y cuál era su intención al contactarla – Bueno, creo que ya he visto suficiente. ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué pasa? – Oyuky y Yuriko se dieron cuenta del cambio de actitud de su tía y estiraron el cuello para ver a Takashi Morinozuka charlando con el hombre raro de aquella tarde y a otro acompañante más que no habían visto antes - ¿No es el señor Morinozuka? ¿No vamos a saludarlo?

-No, vamos a comer – Natsuki empezó a andar y Yuriko tuvo que correr para alcanzarla – Ya hablaremos con él otro día.

-Pues Oyuky ha ido a hablar con él ahora – Natsuki se giró y vio a la pequeña Oyuky golpear la espalda del gigante y saludarle. Pensó en que debería haber vigilado a Oyuky y sopesó la idea de salir de allí y luego alegar que había perdido a Oyuky cuando volvía a casa. Pero le pareció malvado cuando lo pensó de nuevo y tuvo que verse obligada a ir en su busca, a pesar de que quería salir corriendo de allí.

-Vamos a por ella – Natsuki volvió a girar y miró a Yuriko, ella podía ser de ayuda – Yuriko, ¿quieres hacerme un favor?

-Claro.

-¿Podrías decir que tienes sueño y así nos dejarán marcharnos?

-¿Por qué, tita Natsuki? ¿No te cae bien el señor Morinozuka?

-No es eso, es que estoy cansada y no resultaría muy bien decir eso frente a sus amigos. ¿Podrías hacerme ese favor?

-Vale, está bien.

-Y dile a tu hermana que no diga nada de que quiere comer – tragó saliva y miró al frente, Oyuky señalaba en su dirección y ahora era observaba por tres pares de ojos más – Mejor dicho, dile que no abra la boca. Si hace lo que le pido le compraré toda la comida que quiera durante un mes.

-¿Enserio? – Yuriko miró a Natsuki sorprendida – Pues sí que estás cansada, tita Natsuki.

Natsuki pensó que estaba más desesperada que otra cosa, compraría hasta un supermercado entero para Oyuky si no metía la pata. Caminó los pocos metros que la separaban de Morinozuka, Ootori y el otro hombre. Inspiró profundamente y se preparó mentalmente.

-Hola, señor Morinozuka – Natsuki sonó nerviosa.

-Buenas noches – Takashi se inclinó junto a sus amigos – Oyuky ha aparecido por sorpresa y nos ha dicho que venía contigo del hospital.

-Sí, me han dicho que usted había estado allí – Natsuki ignoró con esfuerzo la mirada oscura de Kyouya Ootori y la del otro hombre. Les sentía observándola en silencio, como si la estuvieran analizando con rayos X – Lamento no haber estado allí para recibirles, tenía cosas que hacer.

Takashi miró a Ootori y Natsuki no pudo evitar hacerlo también, dejando que aquellos ojos fríos miraran a través de los suyos. Temió que pudiera reconocerla y simuló estar preocupada en que Haku estuviera lo suficientemente tapado del viento.

-Quería presentarte a unos amigos – Takashi señaló al hombre desconocido. Tenía el pelo rubio y sonrió a Natsuki cuando ella le miró a los ojos – Es Mitsukuni Haninozuka, y él – señaló a Kyouya, sólo le miró una fracción de segundo – es Kyouya Ootori.

-Ella ya me conoce, Mori – Natsuki contuvo el aliento - ¿Verdad, señorita… Kimura?

-Puede – Natsuki no iba a mentir, pero tampoco iba a hablar más de lo necesario – Su nombre me suena.

-Es usted bastante evasiva – Kyouya mostró una sonrisa ladina – Y muy misteriosa.

-Siempre me han dicho que sé guardar secretos.

-Y tanto que sabe... – Kyouya alzó la mirada y sonrió – No sé nada más que su nombre. Ni trabajo, familia, amigos... no hay nada sobre usted. Algo que la hace mucho más enigmática.

-Mi vida no es interesante de investigar. Sólo vivo para estos niños y para mi amiga.

-¿Qué secretos tiene usted con mi familia, señorita Kimura? – el tono de Kyouya se volvió serio y frío. Natsuki sabía que estaba irritado por no haber conseguido lo que quería de ella: información – Me llama la atención que ni mi padre o hermanos quieran hablar de usted. Ni si quiera permiten que sea nombrada en mi casa.

-Eso pregúnteselo a ellos – Natsuki miró la hora y luego a Yuriko – Lo siento, se hace tarde y los niños deben ir mañana a la escuela – intentó girar el carro, pero Kyouya había puesto el pie sobre la rueda para que no se moviera – Por favor, apártese.

-Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas mientras las niñas y mis amigos comen.

-No, gracias – escuchó un quejido por parte de Oyuky y a Yuriko dándole un golpe en el brazo para que se mantuviera callada – Si me disculpa…

-¿Quieres que os lleve a vuestra casa? – Takashi fue quien habló – Estáis un poco lejos de allí, ¿no?

-Ahora prefiero estar sola – dedicó una mirada a Kyouya para que entendieran cuál era la razón de su enfado – Y espero, señor Ootori, que se deje de estúpidas notitas. No hay nada interesante en mi vida, así que déjeme en paz y siga con la suya – miró a los tres – Buenas noches.

Empujó el carro con fuerza y Takashi se vio obligado a apartarse para no ser golpeado con él. Yuriko y Oyuky la siguieron en silencio hasta dónde había menos gente. Yuriko propuso que era mejor coger un taxi para llegar a casa y Oyuky apoyó a su hermana, Natsuki aceptó la idea.

-¿Dónde estabais? – preguntó Hiroshi nada más abrir la puerta y dejar que las gemelas entrasen corriendo - ¿Ha pasado algo malo? Tienes una cara terrorífica, Natsuki – ella suspiró y cogió a Haku en brazos para dejarlo en el suelo y que fuera dónde quisiera mientras ella evitaba a Hiroshi - ¿Todo va bien? Es por Ootori, ¿cierto?

-Es por su hijo – Natsuki tiró su bolso en el sofá y se echó. El piso era carísimo, pero con el dinero de la herencia de su padre y un poco de ayuda por parte de Ootori a cambio de algunos trabajos, pudo conseguir comprar aquella casa de dos plantas de estilo occidental – Kyouya ha intentado sacarme información.

-¿Kyouya? – Hiroshi se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se sentó junto a Natsuki para hablar más bajo y que las niñas no se enteraran - ¿Sabe algo sobre ti?

-No – suspiró, quería dormir y comer algo – Sólo sabe mi nombre, o lo que él cree que es mi nombre. Su padre se ha asegurado de que no haya ningún rastro sobre mí y mi familia.

-Natsuki, temo decirte que tarde o temprano va a terminar por saberlo – Hiroshi vio la expresión de la chica y supo que ella pensaba lo mismo - ¿Qué va a pasar cuando lo sepa?

-No lo sé. Yoshio Ootori no es alguien a quien le guste perder – hizo crujir los huesos de su mano y estiró su cuerpo – Mañana hablaré con el señor Ootori sobre esto.

-¿Tienes que seguir tratando con él? – Hiroshi temía que Natsuki se metiera en problemas por culpa de Yoshio Ootori y sus trabajos tan secretos de los que nunca sabía nada – No me gusta ese hombre.

-Gracias a él, Kaede está viva, Hiroshi. Le debo la vida de mi mejor amiga.

Pasaron las semanas y Natsuki se encontraba regularmente con el doctor Akito Ootori para hablar sobre la evolución de Kaede, que seguía estable pero mostrando signos de mejorar pronto. Él era diferente a su padre o su hermano menor, Natsuki sabía que sus intenciones por ayudar eran sinceras.

-Por cierto, mi hermano pequeño ha estado investigando sobre ti – Akito parecía avergonzado mientras decía aquello – Lamento si te ha molestado estos días – Natsuki había visto como la seguían fuera dónde fuera y Kyouya aparecía por "sorpresa" siempre que ella iba con las niñas para que pasaran un rato agradable con Takashi y Satoshi en la casa de los Morinozuka – Sé que puede que esto te haga enfadar, pero…

Akito miró su taza de café. Natsuki y él habían ido a su despacho para hablar sobre los últimos análisis que habían hecho a Kaede mientras tomaban un café. Las gemelas y Haku se habían quedado con Satoshi, Takashi y Hiroshi.

-¿Qué pasaría si le dijera a mi hermano quién eres? – Akito vio el cambio de expresión de Natsuki y temió haber metido la pata – He pensado mucho en esta historia y creo que ya va siendo hora de que él sepa quién eres y qué es lo que puedes ser para él en un futuro.

-El señor Ootori me aseguró que no tendría que pasar nada tras aceptar su acuerdo.

-Sí, pero eso eran sólo palabras entre mi padre y tú. Todavía está guardado en la caja fuerte de mi padre el contrato que firmó con el señor Noro, tu padre. Lamentablemente, las palabras escritas valen más que las dichas al viento, Natsuki.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras las palabras de Akito resonaban en la cabeza de Natsuki. Ootori le aseguró que el contrato quedaría anulado si aceptaba su trato. No pensó que ese viejo astuto le hubiera tendido una trampa tras darle todo lo que era de su padre, salvo la cantidad de dinero que su padre le dejó tras morir.

Pensó en las posibilidades de haber sido engañada mientras se dirigía a la casa de los Morinozuka. Takashi estaba en la puerta hablando con uno de los guardias y ella se sintió incómoda cuando se le quedó mirando en silencio.

-Buenas tardes – Takashi saludó primero y Natsuki sólo pudo sonreír, seguía preocupada por culpa de Akito Ootori y el resto de su familia - ¿Te encuentras bien?

-Cansada – Natsuki apartó la mirada de los ojos oscuros de Takashi y buscó a Oyuky con la mirada, la pequeña siempre estaba con Takashi, como si fuera su diminuta sombra. Yuriko también tenía predilección por el mayor de los Morinozuka debido a que Takashi compartía con ella su amor por la lectura y los dos se pasaban las tardes leyendo sin parar - ¿Y las niñas?

-Con Satoshi – Takashi estiró el brazo y puso su gran mano sobre la frente de Natsuki – Tienes fiebre.

-Estoy bien, no pasa nada.

-Ven – Takashi tiró de Natsuki para entrar en la casa y llevarla a la cocina, dónde Oyuky y Hiroshi charlaban con Aiko. La chica se puso seria al ver a Takashi – Aiko, prepara algo para la fiebre de Natsuki.

-He dicho que estoy bien – Takashi la obligó a sentarse junto a Hiroshi mientras Aiko empezaba a trabajar – No es para ponerse así.

Hiroshi le tocó la frente y le dijo que estaba ardiendo. Se tocó la frente y notó que estaba caliente, pero no demasiado. Su móvil sonó en su bolsillo y respondió tras ver que era el señor Ootori.

-Natsuki – Yoshio era directo y falto de saludos -, quiero que vengas esta noche a casa. Tenemos que hablar.

-Yo no creo que pueda ir, señor – Takashi apareció junto a Satoshi y Yuriko con un termómetro en la mano que no tardó en meter en su boca – _Lo ziento, zeñó Ootogi…_

-¿Qué te pasa en la boca? – Natsuki se quitó el termómetro y se puso en pie para alejarse de Satoshi y su toalla húmeda, de Hiroshi y sus constantes preguntas sobre su estado y Takashi con la manía de comprobar su temperatura - ¿Natsuki?

-Iré, no se preocupe – suspiró cuando Satoshi evitó que saliera de la cocina – Ahora debo deshacerme de un par de acosadores, señor. Hasta la noche.

Colgó y dejó que hicieran con ella lo que quisieran.

Hiroshi, Satoshi y Yuriko la mantenían entretenida mientras Takashi y Oyuky ayudaban a Aiko para que hiciera la infusión más rápidamente. Al final, y tras beberse la infusión que le hizo Aiko en tiempo record, Natsuki fue con Yuriko para que le enseñara los libros que estaba leyendo con Takashi. Cómo estaba cansada, se sentó y dejó que Yuriko hablara sin parar sobre libros y ella se dejaba vencer por el cansancio.

-Tita Natsuki, tita Natsuki – escuchó mientras le movían por el hombro. Entreabrió los ojos y Yuriko le sonrió – Tu móvil no deja de sonar.

-Sí, sólo un minuto más – se giró para seguir durmiendo y se topó con algo duro. Abrió los ojos y vio que era Takashi dormido con un libro abierto en su pecho. Se incorporó rápidamente y se alejó de él - ¿Dónde estoy?

-Es la habitación de Takashi – Hiroshi la observaba desde la puerta – Te quedaste dormida y él dejó que durmieras aquí mientras leía a Yuriko uno de los libros que le compraste.

-Él también se quedó dormido – Yuriko cogió el libro que Takashi tenía abierto encima suya y Natsuki se dio cuenta que su móvil sonaba en el bolsillo de su chaqueta - ¿Vas a responder?

Vio que era el señor Ootori y recordó que debía ir a su casa. Se puso en pie y arregló como pudo la ropa y su pelo. Cogió a Yuriko y salieron de allí para dejar a Takashi dormir tranquilo.

-¿Dónde vas? – Hiroshi la siguió hasta la puerta al ver que iba a salir.

-¿Puedes llevarte a los niños a casa? – Natsuki bostezó, seguía teniendo sueño – Voy a ir a reunirme con alguien. No sé cuánto tardaré. ¡Adiós!

Natsuki llegó a la mansión Ootori pasada las once de la noche. Los guardias la dejaron pasar si hacer preguntas y un mayordomo la guio hasta el despacho del señor Ootori, quien no estaba sólo. Kyouya la miró un par de segundos antes de volver a mirar a su padre y sonreía con cierta frialdad.

-Natsuki, llegas tarde – a pesar de que parecía enfadado por su tono de voz, mostraba una sonrisa en su casi siempre cara inexpresiva – Pensé que no vendrías.

-Los Morinozuka se empeñaron en que tomara un remedio para la fiebre y me dio sueño. Me quedé dormida, lo siento.

Yoshio se acercó a ella y la empujó hasta el sofá dónde estaba sentado Kyouya. Tragó saliva al ver que él la miraba y en sus manos estaba una de las famosas carpetas dónde el señor Ootori guardaba la información necesaria para destruir a alguien, incluida ella misma.

-Akito me ha dicho que ha hablado contigo sobre nuestro… pacto.

-Sí, lo hicimos – Natsuki se sentó lejos de Kyouya y miró al señor Ootori - ¿Qué sucede?

El señor Ootori miró a su hijo menor y sonrió. Sacó una caja del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y la dejó sobre la mesa que le separaba del sofá dónde Kyouya y ella estaban sentados. Luego de quedarse en silencio varios segundos, se puso en pie y se marchó para sorpresa de Natsuki.

-Pero… - iba a ponerse de pie pero Kyouya la agarró del brazo para impedírselo – Suéltame, Ootori.

-No – Kyouya cogió la caja y miró el interior. La sonrisa que mostró no tranquilizó a Natsuki e intentó salir de allí – La puerta está cerrada con llave. No podrás salir de aquí.

-¿Qué sucede? – temió oír la respuesta. Fue a la puerta y comprobó que estaba cerrada y miró a Kyouya, quien se acercaba a ella - ¿Por qué me estáis reteniendo?

Kyouya levantó la mano y le enseñó a Natsuki un anillo adornado con únicamente un diamante de color azul. Él acortó la distancia entre los dos y cogió la mano de Natsuki, puso el anillo en su dedo corazón y sonrió cuando ella intentó quitárselo y él se lo impidió.

-Felicidades, Natsuki Noro– ella alzó la mirada y dejó que los ojos grises de Kyouya la miraran victoriosos -, pronto serás una Ootori.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo 3**_

Dio un puñetazo a la mesa en la que Aiko estaba decorando una tarta junto a Oyuky. Tanto la niña como la sirvienta de la familia Morinozuka se alejaron de ella rápidamente cuando vieron la expresión oscura que la acompañaba desde hacía un mes, cuando se vio comprometida obligatoriamente con Kyouya Ootori.

-Maldita familia de orgullosos y desgraciados que no dejan de jod… - se calló al notar que Oyuky estaba presente y se tragó sus palabras. Mordió su lengua y se mantuvo en silencio durante un largo y tenso momento – Aiko, si tienes té de Satoshi por ahí, dámelo.

-¿Para qué? – la chica señaló el estante tras Natsuki y observó cómo la chica cogía la caja dónde estaba el té amargo que sólo Satoshi era capaz de beber - ¿Qué vas a hacer con él?

-¿Vas a envenenar al príncipe oscuro? – Oyuky sonrió al imaginarse a Kyouya retorciéndose por el suelo tras beber el asqueroso té de Satoshi que ella misma probó cuando Satoshi dejó su taza descuidada en una ocasión - ¡Yo quiero ver cómo muere!

Natsuki cogió las hierbas de té y se las metió en la boca, poniendo instantáneamente una expresión de desagrado. A los pocos segundos de mascar las hierbas de té, las escupió en el cubo de la basura mientras Oyuky reía maliciosamente. Aiko le dio un poco de leche para que se le quitara el mal sabor de boca.

-No deberías haber hecho eso, lo has gastado todo – Aiko miró la caja vacía tirada en el suelo – El señor se va a enfadar cuando se entere de lo que has hecho.

-¿Qué ha hecho Natsuki, Aiko? – la chica se giró para ver a Takashi con Yuriko sobre sus hombros y a Momo tras él. Llevaba en las manos una pila de libros infantiles que leía diariamente con Yuriko tras recogerla de la escuela – Contesta.

-Señor, yo… - Aiko miró a Natsuki en busca de ayuda. Takashi era el que había impuesto la norma que prohibía las relaciones entre empleados y Natsuki peleó con Takashi durante toda una mañana para intentar que dejara a Hiroshi y Aiko tener una cita. Temía que volvieran a pelear de nuevo pero tampoco podía mentir a su jefe – La señorita Natsuki se ha comido las hierbas que el señor Morinozuka trajo en su último viaje.

-¿El té de Satoshi? – Takashi miró a Natsuki al ver que Aiko asentía - ¿Tan desesperada estás por no casarte con Kyouya?

-¡Deja las bromas para otro momento! – Natsuki se arrodilló en el suelo mientras se ponía a llorar – Maldita sea mi suerte. Tenía que ser tan estúpida como para creer las palabras de ese viejo demonio sin escrúpulos. ¡Voy a matarlos a los dos!

Takashi dejó sobre la mesa los libros y bajó a Yuriko, se disculpó con la pequeña porque no podría seguir leyendo el libro que habían dejado a medio terminar y se giró para coger en brazos a Natsuki. Ella le dijo que le bajase con tono serio y él la ignoró hasta que llegaron a su habitación, dónde estaba Satoshi y Hiroshi mirando a Haku intentar cantar una canción infantil que los hacía reír a los dos.

-¡Oh! – Hiroshi se sorprendió al ver a Takashi llevando a Natsuki - ¿Estáis ensayando para la noche de bodas?

-¡Imbécil! – Natsuki intentó bajarse para golpear a Hiroshi, pero Takashi se lo impidió – Déjame bajar, Takashi.

-No, vas a hacerle daño a uno de mis empleados y no puedo dejar que hagas eso – Takashi la sentó junto a Satoshi y él se sentó junto a ella mientras la sostenía por el hombro para que no saltara sobre Hiroshi – Ahora hablemos sobre una solución para impedir el matrimonio.

-Yo sigo firme con mi plan de que Natsuki debería casarse contigo – Satoshi sonrió a su hermano – No es un mal plan, ¿no?

Natsuki suspiró irritada por la situación.

Hiroshi no dejaba de hacer bromas, Kyouya aparecía constantemente para hablar sobre los planes de una boda que Natsuki no quería celebrar, Satoshi no dejaba de decir que tenía que casarse con su hermano y Takashi parecía estar más interesado en otra cosa que no fuera Natsuki, Kyouya, Satoshi o Hiroshi; él simplemente hacía caso a las gemelas o a Momo.

-Lo único que provocaría eso sería problemas con la familia Ootori. Ya oíste a Kyouya: "mi familia quiere una boda antes de que termine el año, sea como sea" – Hiroshi imitó a la perfección a Kyouya – Estamos a octubre. ¿Quieres que le busquemos una novia a Kyouya para que se olvide de Natsuki en sólo dos meses?

-Ese no sería un mal plan – Satoshi asintió pensativo.

-¿Te estás escuchando? – Hiroshi negó con la cabeza – Ese tío no ha tenido novia nunca porque ninguna mujer es capaz de soportarle, ¿pretendes raptar a Cupido y que le obliguemos a que enamore a una mujer de ese príncipe oscuro? Ya es un infierno estar en la misma habitación que él, imagínate compartir la cama.

Natsuki no pudo evitar imaginarse a Kyouya semidesnudo en una gran cama de matrimonio y toda la habitación llena de velas aromáticas y pétalos de rosa. Sintió pánico de verse en aquella situación en dos meses si no conseguía cancelar la boda. Necesitaba un plan, y rápido.

-¿Cómo está Kaede? – Takashi miró a Natsuki y luego apartó la mirada. El hermano mayor de los Morinozuka evitaba constantemente el contacto visual con ella, y si la miraba era por pocos segundos y a distancia – Las niñas no han podido verla esta semana.

-Está bien – Natsuki miraba la pared frente a ella mientras pensaba en su mala suerte – Akito ha dicho que está mejorando. Siempre que voy a verla él está allí y cuando se va deja a una enfermera atendiéndole durante todo momento.

-Parece que se ha tomado muy enserio lo de cuidar de mi hermana – Hiroshi sonrió – No parece un Ootori.

Alguien llamó a la puerta y Takashi dio permiso para que entraran. Aiko avisó que Kyouya estaba esperando para ver a "_su prometida, la señorita Noro_". Natsuki tuvo un escalofrío y Takashi dijo a Aiko que dejara pasar a Kyouya.

Aiko se llevó a Haku con ella tras una recomendación de Satoshi de que sería mejor que no hubiera menores presentes cuando los prometidos se encontraran.

-Habíamos quedado para hablar con el abogado sobre el contrato prematrimonial – Kyouya fue directo y ni se molestó en saludar. Llevaba un traje negro y en la mano tenía su maletín, seguramente había ido hasta allí tras terminar con sus obligaciones mayores en el trabajo para atosigar a Natsuki con los planes de la boda – He tenido que posponer la cita hasta dentro de dos semanas porque está ocupado con un caso de mi padre y no puedo confiar en otro con un tema tan crítico cómo este, y encima tu abogado sigue sin contactarse conmigo. ¿Es que no sabe lo que es la profesionalidad?

-Yo también me alegro de verte – Natsuki sonrió a Kyouya y vio como él se mordía la lengua para no responderle frente a Takashi, Satoshi y Hiroshi - ¿Qué es ahora? ¿La mantelería? ¿Los centros de flores? ¿El color de corbata de tu traje? Kyouya, estoy hablando con mis amigos, no tengo tiempo para bodas ni preparaciones.

La tensión reinaba en el ambiente. Kyouya atravesaba con su mirada más gélida a Natsuki mientras ella le ignoraba por completo. Satoshi intentó calmar la situación con algunas preguntas a Kyouya, pero sólo recibía como respuesta monosílabos.

-Al menos vas a venir conmigo al lugar dónde celebraremos la boda, ¿no? – Kyouya sacó un par de fotos de su maletín – Quiero tu opinión sobre las flores que vamos a poner. La organizadora me está agobiando sobre qué quiere tu opinión sobre algunos detalles.

-Que ponga las que quiera, ni siquiera me voy a molestar en mirarlas – Natsuki escuchó el suspiro de Kyouya mientras intentaba controlarse frente a Takashi, Satoshi y Hiroshi. Sabía que todo aquello le pasaría factura en cuanto estuviera a solas con él en el coche de camino a la mansión Ootori o yendo a algún lugar para encontrarse con la entusiasmada y excéntrica organizadora de la boda, que estaba más feliz que los propios novios por que llegase el día de la boda - ¿Has hablado con tu padre sobre el tema de Kaede y los niños?

-Sí – Kyouya guardó las fotos del lugar dónde iban a casarse al ver que Natsuki no tenía intención de dedicarles ni un solo segundo – Van a ir a Ouran a partir de la próxima semana. Tamaki se ha encargado de todo.

-¿Qué? – Natsuki, furiosa, miró a Kyouya por segunda vez desde que estaba en la habitación – Las gemelas no tienen que cambiarse de escuela, sólo te dije que debía haber alguien que las cuidara a ella y a Haku mientras yo no esté y Hiroshi esté trabajando. ¡No quiero que las mandes a esa escuela!

-¿Por qué no? – señaló a Takashi, Satoshi y a él mismo – Nosotros hemos ido allí y no tiene nada de malo. Es una de las mejores escuelas del país. Deberías estar agradeciéndome por haberles permitido ir allí a mitad del curso, no tienes ni idea de lo que me ha costado convencer a Tamaki para que interfiera en el asunto – Kyouya bajó la mirada y carraspeó – Por cierto, el próximo viernes tenemos que cenar con él y Haruhi en su casa.

-¿Te ha chantajeado? – Takashi vio a Kyouya sonrojarse levemente para luego mostrar una mirada fría –Me lo temía… Él estaba deseando que te casaras.

-Lo sé – Kyouya miró de reojo a Natsuki negar con la cabeza mientras miraba el suelo – Nadie, salvo vosotros, sabe sobre el acuerdo matrimonial. Piensan que es por… amor.

-Lo dices como si fuera doloroso – Satoshi vio a Kyouya molestarse por su comentario – A lo mejor acabáis enamorándoos el uno del otro a lo largo de los años.

Natsuki golpeó a Satoshi en la nuca. Él, sorprendido, se giró para notar que los ojos de ella le miraban con tanta agresividad que temía morir en cualquier momento. Hiroshi le advirtió a Natsuki que no volviera a hacer eso a Satoshi, ya que, al fin y al cabo, era su deber protegerlo de cualquier cosa, incluida Natsuki.

-Me marcho a casa – Kyouya se puso en pie y cogió su maletín – Natsuki, acompáñame a la puerta. Tengo que hablar contigo en privado.

A pesar del poco entusiasmo que le hacía recibir órdenes por parte de Kyouya, se puso en pie y se salió de la habitación junto a Kyouya. Llegaron a la puerta y ambos salieron tras pedirle a Aiko que los dejara a solas y que no necesitaban nada más. Kyouya esperó a que Aiko cerrara la puerta para coger a Natsuki con fuerza de la muñeca derecha y la obligó a que se acercara a él.

-Ya está bien, me he hartado de tus desplantes, tus comentarios y sus quejas constantes sobre una boda que no quieres celebrar – Kyouya estaba a sólo unos centímetros de Natsuki e ignoraba su petición de que la soltara mientras se removía. Ambos sentía la respiración del otro y Kyouya sólo tenía que inclinarse para llegar a besar a Natsuki, cosa que se le pasó por la cabeza al ver sonrosados los labios de ella tras habérselos mordido cuando le acompañaba a la puerta – A partir de ahora te vas a mostrar cómo una mujer comprometida. Orgullosa del linaje que vas a crear conmigo y de que vas a ser miembro de una de las mejores familias de todo Japón.

-No pienso hacer eso.

-Sí que lo harás – Kyouya sonrió con tanta frialdad que Natsuki se quedó de piedra, asustada y temerosa – O tu amiguita estará en serios problemas.

-No te atrevas hacerle nada Kaede o te juro que no vas a… - Natsuki gritó asustada cuando Kyouya tiró el maletín y la abrazó con tarta fuerza que se estaba asfixiando contra su pecho. Intentó apartarse para tomar algo de aliento, pero Kyouya tenía mucha más fuerza que ella y no la soltaba.

-¿Kyouya? – Natsuki se quedó de piedra al escuchar a Takashi tras ella – Pensaba que te habías marchado ya.

-Sólo… - Kyouya soltó a Natsuki y sonrió a su amigo mientras pasaba un brazo por los hombros de la chica - me estaba despidiendo de mi prometida. Hemos arreglado un poco nuestros desacuerdos – Kyouya apretó un poco a Natsuki - ¿Verdad, Natsuki?

-Sí, hemos hecho las paces – alzó la mirada para ver a Takashi parado en la puerta y observándoles con seriedad. Sus labios estaban formando una delgada línea. Sus ojos, entrecerrados, iba de Kyouya a Natsuki, desconfiados de creer lo que estaban viendo.

Tras un breve momento de silencio, Kyouya se marchó tras depositar un beso incómodo en la frente a Natsuki y despedirse de Takashi con la promesa de volver al día siguiente. Cuando el coche de Kyouya desapareció, Natsuki entró rápidamente a la casa de los Morinozuka.

Cogió su bolso, su abrigo e informó a las pequeñas que volvían a casa. Haku estaba divirtiéndose con un juguete que Takashi le compró el día anterior y empezó a llorar al ver que ya se iban. Yuriko y Oyuky decidieron no hacer preguntas al ver que Natsuki parecía estar a punto de estallar en gritos. Hiroshi sólo le preguntó si había pasado algo con Kyouya y ella decidió no responder alguna mentira estúpida.

-Será mejor que no hagas preguntas.

Natsuki, como Kyouya le había advertido mientras se dirigían a la mansión Suou, estaba en silencio mientras escuchaba a Tamaki Suou y Kyouya charlar sobre tema de finanzas que a Natsuki le parecía lo más aburrido que había oído jamás. Haruhi llegaría tarde porque estaba ocupada con un caso importante del que Tamaki no quiso entrar en detalles tras recibir una mirada de advertencia por parte de Kyouya que a Natsuki, silenciosa y observadora, no se le pasó inadvertida.

-¡Oh! Casi se me olvida – Tamaki cogió un álbum de fotos y lo puso frente a Natsuki – He pensado que te gustaría ver las fotos de nuestra boda. Puede que te ayude a organizar la vuestra – Tamaki sonrió emocionado - ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo que de Haruhi y tú os quedéis embarazadas al mismo tiempo para que nuestros hijos sean mejores amigos y nosotros seamos ese tipo de parejas que lo hacen todo juntos!

-Yo… - Natsuki miró a Kyouya en busca de ayuda. Volvió a mirar a Tamaki y sonrió – No sé qué decir ante esta confesión tan… incómoda.

Kyouya dijo a Tamaki que dejara en paz a Natsuki. Ella, tras recuperarse de aquel momento tan extraño, decidió mirar las fotos de Tamaki y su esposa, Haruhi.

Se fijó en que Tamaki sonreía deslumbrante junto a Haruhi, quien era un poco más retraída que su esposo. Estaba todo el grupo de amigos de Kyouya y Tamaki. Pudo reconocer a Takashi, vestido elegantemente con un traje negro y junto a Mitsukuni, o Honey, el mejor amigo de Takashi que estaba junto a su esposa. Los gemelos Hitachiin, había oído sobre ellos en un par de ocasiones, sonreían mientras abrazaban a Haruhi y Tamaki intentaba alejarlos de ella, haciendo que la foto fuera muy graciosa e hiciera sonreír a Natsuki.

-Natsuki, tienes una sonrisa muy bonita – Natsuki alzó la mirada para encontrarse a Tamaki casi encima de ella – Ahora entiendo por qué Kyouya te ha elegido a ti.

-Tamaki, deja a Natsuki en paz – Natsuki se giró para ver a Haruhi entrar al salón seguida por una criada que iba cogiendo su chaqueta y su maletín. Se puso en pie rápidamente al ver que se acercaba a ella para saludarla – Lo siento, mi esposo no sabe que puede llegar a ser un poco molesto – miró a Tamaki bajar la mirada – Soy Haruhi, encantada de conocerte, Natsuki.

-El placer es mío – Natsuki sonrió al ver que Tamaki se acercaba a su esposa para darle un beso y ella se lo negaba.

-Ahora no, Tamaki. Hay gente presente – Haruhi se disculpó con Natsuki y pidió a Kyouya que la siguiera a su despacho para hablar sobre "_ese tema urgente_". Tamaki no pareció darse cuenta de que aquella petición parecía guardar un doble sentido, Natsuki observó a Kyouya desaparecer con Haruhi tras dedicarle una sonrisa ladina que la hizo sospechar aún más de lo que ya estaba haciendo.

Tamaki le enseñó cada foto del álbum cientos de veces mientras le contaba anécdotas de lo más divertidas que hacían a Natsuki reír. El teléfono móvil de Natsuki sonó y ella se disculpó con Tamaki para responder a la llamada. Fue al jardín para hablar con Aiko, quien se había ofrecido a cuidar de las pequeñas y Haku mientras Takashi y Satoshi llevaban a Hiroshi a asistir a un entrenamiento de los hermanos Morinozuka con los Haninozuka y que tan feliz había puesto a Hiroshi.

-Aiko, ¿sucede algo? – preguntó preocupada mientras notaba el viento helado que le daba en toda la cara mientras caminaba por un pequeño sendero que cruzaba todo el jardín de la mansión Suou - ¿Están bien las niñas?

-Sí, tranquila. Las gemelas han insistido para que te llamara. Dicen que quieren que les desees buenas noches antes de irse a dormir. Haku se acaba de quedar dormido ahora.

-Vale, pásales el teléfono.

Se quedó un buen rato intentando convencer a Oyuky y Yuriko que se fueran a dormir, pero las gemelas no paraban de hacerle preguntas sobre cómo era la mansión Suou o si Kyouya la estaba molestando.

-Tita, si el príncipe oscuro te hace algo malo, le diré a tito Takashi que vaya a salvarte – Natsuki sonrió al escuchar a Oyuky decir aquello. Estaba más que claro que las gemelas le habían cogido mucho cariño al mayor de los Morinozuka – Él te salvará. Será el caballero que salva a la princesa del malvado príncipe oscuro.

-¿Se puede saber de dónde sacas esas cosas?

-Los cuentos de tito Takashi son así. Y lo que tito Takashi lee no es ciencia ficcional.

-¡Ciencia ficción, tonta! – gritó Yuriko a su hermana.

Tras una pelea entre las gemelas, Natsuki las mandó a dormir y Aiko cortó la llamada tras asegurarle que intentaría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para conseguir que se acostaran sin pelearse.

Guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de aquel vestido verde esmeralda que se había puesto para la cena con Tamaki y Haruhi. Anduvo por el jardín a pesar del frío, cuando vio que había estado mucho tiempo ausente decidió entrar por la primera puerta acristalada que vio y se encontró con una sorprendida sirvienta. Se disculpó con ella rápidamente y le preguntó por dónde debía ir para volver al salón.

-Siga este pasillo y gire a la izquierda cuando se encuentre con gran mesa de comedor.

La sirvienta se marchó rápidamente y Natsuki caminó por el largo pasillo que le había indicado, pero tras entretenerse mirando algunos cuadros, Natsuki y su mala orientación se vieron en mitad de un pasillo que tenía cientos de puertas y cada una tenía más puertas en su interior, haciendo que Natsuki empezara a pensar si aquello era una casa o una trampa para los ladrones, porque salir de allí parecía imposible.

-¡Kyouya, estás loco! – paró de caminar al escuchar a Haruhi gritar el nombre de su forzoso prometido - ¿Sabes el problema en el podrías meterte si tu plan llegara a saberse?

-Haruhi, lo tengo todo controlado. Sólo necesito que seas discreta y no digas a nadie nada de esto. No puedo confiar en el abogado de mi padre, parece que sólo atiende a las órdenes de mi padre y no estoy dispuesto a que este plan sea un fracaso.

-Pero… - Natsuki se acercó a la puerta doble de la que provenían las voces de Kyouya y Haruhi y, para su sorpresa, vio que estaba entreabierta, dándole la oportunidad de ver lo que sucedía en aquel despacho – Natsuki, ella, debería enterarse de que has mandado a su mejor amiga a otro continente. ¿Sabes lo que sucederá cuando vaya al hospital con los hijos de Kaede y vea que ésta ha desaparecido? Y tu padre exactamente igual. Todos harán preguntas.

-¿Crees que no lo sé? – Kyouya estaba sentado frente a Haruhi y, alicaído, pasaba una mano por su cara, mostrando desesperación y preocupación – Sólo necesito que no digas nada a nadie, ni a Tamaki, sobre lo que te he pedido. De Natsuki me encargo yo. Cuando se entere de que Kaede está bajo mi poder hará lo que yo le diga.

Natsuki, enfurecida de enterarse de que Kyouya se había llevado a Kaede a otro lugar, entró bruscamente en el despacho, sorprendiendo tanto a Haruhi como a Kyouya. Esperó a que él se pusiera en pie y le hiciera frente para darle una bofetada que sonó igual de fuerte que el dolor que sentía Natsuki en la mano.

-¿Dónde has mandado a Kaede? – preguntó furiosa mientras observaba a Kyouya tocarse la zona enrojecida por el fuerte golpe. Le golpeó en el pecho mientras sus ojos se llevaban de lágrimas al pensar en que posiblemente no volviera a ver a su mejor amiga si no hacía lo que Kyouya le decía - ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡¿Dónde está?!

Kyouya fue rápido y paró a Natsuki al ver que iba a golpearle por tercera vez. Agarró a Natsuki por las muñecas y la giró, quedando la espalda de Natsuki contra su pecho. Estaba completamente inmovilizada y Natsuki supo que por mucho que luchara no tenía ninguna posibilidad contra Kyouya, se puso a llorar desconsolada, impotente de no poder hacer nada para proteger a Kaede.

-Haruhi, déjanos a solas, por favor.

-No le hagas daño, Kyouya.

-Tranquila, vete. La situación está completamente controlada.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, Kyouya suspiró. Se quedaron quietos, con el único sonido del llanto de Natsuki.

-¿Vas a hacer lo que yo te diga a partir de ahora? – preguntó Kyouya en el oído de Natsuki al ver que ya había dejado de llorar – Recuerda, querida, que tengo bajo mi poder a tu amiga. Con sólo una llamada podría hacer que no la vieras jamás.

-Eres tan… - Natsuki apretó los dientes - ¿Cómo puede haber tanta maldad en una persona? Eres exactamente igual que tu padre.

-Eso es porque compartimos el mismo ADN y él ha sido quien me ha enseñado a ser así – Kyouya sonrió - ¿Vas a ser la futura esposa de Kyouya Ootori que todo el mundo quiere ver o vas a seguir enfrentándote a mí como si fuera tu enemigo?

-Secuestrar a mi mejor amiga y utilizarla para chantajearme no te pone precisamente en mi lista de amigos, Ootori.

-Ya lo sé, pero tienes problemas muchos mayores que hacer que enfadar a tu futuro esposo. Como, por ejemplo, hacer que tu futuro suegro y el resto de nuestros amigos piensen que estamos enamorados y que estamos realmente felices de ser dentro de dos meses marido y mujer.

-Eso no se lo va a creer nadie, Ootori.

- Pues haz que se lo crean. Esa es tu misión – Kyouya giró a Natsuki y sonrió al ver que ella tragaba saliva, nerviosa por la corta distancia que los separaba – Tienes que aceptar tu papel de mujer sumisa o ya puedes ir olvidándote de volver a ver a Kaede.

Kyouya besó a Natsuki en la mejilla y la soltó. Se marchó y la dejó sola en aquel despacho que poco a poco iba volviéndose más pequeño, más estrecho. Natsuki empezó a sentir que le fallaba la respiración al darse cuenta de que había perdido frente a Kyouya Ootori.

-Maldito demonio – susurró mientras apretaba los dientes, llegando a sentir dolor.

Jamás iba a perdonar a los Ootori por todo lo que le estaban haciendo. Jamás.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Natsuki recogía las pocas cosas que las gemelas tenían que llevarse con ellas a la casa de los Morinozuka en silencio.

Desde hacía una semana estaba ocupada con la mudanza de las niñas a la casa de los Morinozuka, Hiroshi se había molestado con ella cuando le dijo que se iría con los Ootori a la mansión y que posiblemente no la verían hasta el día de la boda. Satoshi dijo que lo mejor era que vivieran los niños con ellos mientras los señores Morinozuka seguían de viaje. Mientras tanto, Natsuki buscaría un departamento cerca de la casa de los Morinozuka, para que las gemelas y Haku no estuvieran muy alejados de sus nuevos tíos favoritos, Takashi y Satoshi. Además, debía contratar a un chófer para que llevara a las gemelas a la escuela Ouran ya que Kyouya le había informado que empezarían las clases el próximo lunes.

-Yuriko, ¿has cogido los libros que te faltaban? – Natsuki vio a la niña sentada en el ancho alféizar de la ventana mientras la observaba en silencio coger sus cosas – Yuriko, ¿me has oído?

-Tita Natsuki, no quiero que te cases con el príncipe oscuro – Yuriko bajó la mirada – No me gusta.

-No pienso hablar de ese tema contigo – Natsuki cerró la última maleta y la bajó de la cama. La llevó hasta la puerta, dónde estaba Oyuky intentado abrir sin éxito la suya para tirar las cosas por el suelo y así retrasar la mudanza – Oyuky, no voy a repetírtelo más veces, deja de molestar y ve a llamar al tío Hiroshi para que venga a recogeros.

-¡No quiero irme de aquí! – Oyuky empezó a lloriquear y se tiró por el suelo. Yuriko apareció con Haku y observaron tristes a Oyuky gritar que no quería marcharse de allí - ¡Yo quiero vivir contigo, tita Natsuki!

-No se puede, Oyuky – Natsuki la obligó a ponerse en pie – Tengo que ir a la mansión Ootori porque voy a ser parte de su familia y debo estar vigilando la organización de la boda. Nos veremos pronto, te lo prometo.

-¡Yo quiero vivir contigo! – Oyuky pataleó con fuerza mientras Natsuki mandaba un mensaje a Hiroshi para que fuera a recoger a las niñas. Hiroshi le respondió que ya estaba llegando, previniendo que iba a ser muy difícil que las niñas se fueran voluntariamente de la casa sin Natsuki. Oyuky tiró al suelo la maleta - ¡Ese maldito príncipe sólo te está amenazando!

-Oyuky no hables de lo que no sabes – Natsuki volvió a poner en su sitió la maleta y suspiró – Por favor, no hagáis que esto sea más difícil.

-Tita Natsuki – Yuriko se acercó a su hermana gemela - ¿No puedes venir con nosotras a vivir con tito Takashi y tito Satoshi?

-No, cariño, no puedo. Tengo que estar junto a mi prometido.

-¡Él no te quiere!

La puerta se abrió justo cuando Oyuky gritó aquello. Natsuki vio a Hiroshi, Satoshi y Takashi observando a Oyuky llorar desconsolada frente a Natsuki.

-Por favor, tita Natsuki, no te cases – Oyuky lloraba sin parar y provocó que Haku también empezara hacerlo. Yuriko, sintiendo el mismo dolor que su hermana, empezó a lloriquear en silencio mientras la observaba abrazarse a las piernas de una Natsuki afectada - ¡Por favor, no te cases con él! Nosotros te queremos mucho más.

Natsuki apartó la mirada y miró a Hiroshi, desesperada y dolida por los llantos de los pequeños ante una separación forzada por Kyouya y su padre.

-Hiroshi, por favor, llévatelas ya – ella misma estaba llorando cuando Hiroshi cogió en brazos a Oyuky y la niña empezó a gritar sin parar mientras seguía llorando – Os quiero – dijo entre lágrimas al ver que Satoshi se llevaba a Yuriko de la mano y Haku extendía sus pequeños brazos hacia ella mientras se asomaba por el hombro de Satoshi. Takashi se quedó en la puerta y miraba a Natsuki arrodillada en el suelo y llorando con auténtico dolor. Escuchó las suplicas de la chica pidiéndole que se marchara y la dejara sola.

Takashi cogió el par de maletas que había y apretó los dientes antes de cerrar la puerta y marcharse oyendo los llantos de Natsuki tras él. Miró hacia abajo, dónde estaba su coche aparcado, y vio a las pequeñas llorar en el asiento trasero y a Satoshi intentando calmar a Haku.

Sabía que Kyouya tenía que estar tras el cambio de Natsuki, y apretó con fuerza los puños tras guardar las maletas en el maletero y se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Miró a las pequeñas por el espejo retrovisor y se enfureció al ver lo destrozadas que estaban.

-Satoshi – llamó a su hermano, que estaba intentando calmar a Haku con un juguete – Cuando lleguemos a casa quiero que llames a Mitsukuni por mí.

-¿Para qué?

-Dile que es hora de que nos reunamos. Tengo algo que comentarle.

Satoshi decidió no preguntar, sabía que aquella mirada oscura de su hermano no auguraba nada bueno.

-Mitsukuni, si no quieres hacerlo lo voy a entender – Takashi miró a las gemelas sentadas a cada lado de Hiroshi mientras observaban en silencio como Aiko intentaba calmar a Haku, ya que el pequeño se había pasado aquellas dos semanas llorando y llamando sin parar a Natsuki, quien sólo había llamado en una ocasión a Hiroshi para preguntar cómo estaban las niñas y Haku y luego no había vuelto a dar señales de vida – Sólo quería preguntarte porque eres mi amigo y serías el único que podría pararme si las cosas se ponen mal. Satoshi se quedará con las niñas y el bebé mientras Hiroshi sale con Aiko.

-¿Vas a pelear con Kyouya por esa chica? – Mitsukuni sonrió tras Takashi. Había notado muy triste a su amigo desde que se supo sobre el compromiso de Kyouya con Natsuki y él supo que Takashi podría estar sufriendo más que nadie el cambio de actitud de Natsuki a causa de una posible coacción por parte de Kyouya - ¿Crees que sea necesario hacer eso?

-Todas las noches se puede oír el llanto de Haku. Yuriko ha dejado de estudiar pese a que en Ouran tiene todo lo que ella siempre había querido. Oyuky casi no come – Takashi apretó con fuerza los puños mientras miraba a las pequeñas apoyarse en su tío – Tengo que ir por ella, Mitsukuni. Es la única que puede hacer algo útil por ellos. Yo… ya no sé qué hacer.

-Está bien, iré contigo – Mitsukuni suspiró y se puso junto a su amigo – Espero que todo esto salga bien. Ya sabes que provocar a los Ootori no es buena idea, sobre todo si es Kyouya.

Takashi asintió antes de darse la vuelta y dirigirse a su habitación para coger una chaqueta. Se aseguró de que nadie le había seguido y se acercó al armario para sacar una caja metálica con cerradura. La abrió lentamente y sonrió al ver la fotografía que Yuriko le había dado hace un par de semanas, cuando empezó en Ouran y él la acompañó a ella y a Oyuky en su primer día.

En la fotografía, Natsuki estaba apoyada sobre sus piernas mientras dormía plácidamente tras haberse quedado dormida en su habitación, el día que llegó a casa con fiebre. Takashi, sonrojado, intentaba no moverse mientras sostenía el libro que había estado leyendo a Yuriko.

"_¡Sonríe, tito Takashi!"_ recordó que gritó Yuriko antes de sentir como sus ojos se cegaban por la luz del flash de la cámara que Yuriko había cogido prestada a Satoshi aquella misma mañana. La pequeña decidió dársela tras notar que Takashi no tenía ningún recuerdo de Natsuki y pensó que así no estaría tan triste.

-Takashi – sorprendido, miró a Mitsukuni esperando por él en la puerta - ¿Vamos?

-Claro – guardó la foto en la caja y la cerró. Volvió a dejarla en su lugar y cerró el armario mientras suspiraba - ¿Le has dicho a Hiroshi que vamos a salir?

-Sí. Dice que tu hermano le había llamado hace diez minutos y que vendrá lo más rápido que pueda para no dejar solas a las niñas ni al pequeño.

-Vale – se puso la chaqueta y miró a su amigo – Allá vamos.

Natsuki dejó que Fuyumi, la hermana de Kyouya, la arrastrara hasta el jardín para enseñarle un montón de libros sobre vestidos de novia. Salvo el vestido, el resto estaba preparado para el día de la boda.

"_En poco más de un mes me estaré convirtiendo en una Ootori"_ pensó asustada mientras pasaba las páginas de aquella revista que Fuyumi le había dado, sin ni siquiera fijarse en los vestidos. Sólo podía pensar en los pequeños. ¿Habrían comido? ¿Estarían bien? ¿Cómo le irían a las gemelas en su nueva escuela? ¿Haku podría estar con Hiroshi sin ponerse a llorar asustado por las bromas de su tío? ¿La echarían de menos o la odiarían?

-Natsuki – Fuyumi la llamó por cuarta vez y tocó su brazo, tomando por sorpresa a la chica. Sonrió al ver que se sonrojaba y bajaba la mirada hacia la página que había estado mirando ausente durante medio minuto – Natsuki, ¿estás bien? ¿Quieres descansar?

-No, no es nada. Sólo estaba pensando – pasó la página y miró los dos vestidos que unas modelos vestían con elegancia. Aquellos vestían no le quedarían para nada bien. Ella era bajita y con pocas curvas femeninas. Kaede siempre le había dicho que ella también había tenido el mismo aspecto hasta que tuvo a las gemelas, cuando empezó a tener más pecho y sus caderas se ensancharon hasta hacer que Kaede tuviera un cuerpo envidiable. Todavía recordaba el día en que Kaede y ella iban por un centro comercial y un grupo de adolescentes empezó a silbar a su amiga de forma incómoda que hizo sonrojar a ambas.

-¿Quieres contármelo? – Fuyumi esperó a que Natsuki la mirara a los ojos para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera – Sé que mi hermano y mi padre no son, lo que se dice, muy pacientes o fáciles de tratar. Seguramente estarás estresada por todo lo que has tenido que hacer durante las dos semanas que llevas aquí.

-Sólo un poco – Natsuki, en realidad, estaba al borde del colapso. Tenía que levantarse a las seis de la mañana para acompañar a Kyouya en el desayuno y comentar, frente a Yoshio Ootori, lo planes de la boda y así dar una imagen de pareja feliz. De nueve a doce estaba bajo la tutela de Lady Windsor, que le enseñaba protocolo, inglés y cómo saber estar frente a la gente, haciéndola sentir que parecía estar preparándose para entrar en la realeza europea. De doce a tres estaba liada con Fuyumi y la organizadora de la boda repasando todo. Y de tres hasta las doce de la noche, acompañaba a Kyouya a comer, cenar o asistir a fiestas con empresarios que Kyouya o Yoshio conocían y negociaban. Todos los días había algún compromiso y Natsuki ya no sabía qué hacer para evitarlos. Para alivio suyo, Tamaki y Haruhi asistían a muchos de ellos y le hacían compañía mientras Kyouya se perdía con algún empresario para charlar sobre negocios.

-¿Echas de menos a las hijas de tu amiga? – Fuyumi vio que se sorprendía por su pregunta – Akito me contó que tu amiga era paciente suya y que tenía tres hijos. Tú les cuidabas, ¿no?

-Sí, desde que nacieron. Sobre todo a Haku, el accidente de Kaede fue cuando tenía sólo unos meses y tuve que hacerme cargo de él – Natsuki recordó al pequeño y sintió que sus ojos se humedecían - ¿Podemos cambiar de tema? Me entristece hablar de ellos.

Fuyumi asintió y volvió a centrarse en las revistas, podía notar que Natsuki estaba incómoda y triste desde que Kyouya la llevó a la casa. Sabía que la relación de su hermano con Natsuki no era cómo ella pensaba. Se comportaban con frialdad cuando nadie estaba cerca y sonreían falsamente cuando alguien les adulaba por hacer una pareja tan hermosa.

-Señorita Noro – la jefa de servicio se inclinó ante Natsuki y Fuyumi – Lamento la interrupción, pero alguien quiere verla.

-¿Quién? – preguntaron ambas, sorprendidas. Natsuki no había recibido durante el tiempo que estaba en la mansión Ootori ninguna llamada o visita.

-Los señores Morinozuka y Haninozuka – Natsuki se puso en pie rápidamente – ¿Dónde va a recibirles?

-A…. – estaba sin habla, jamás habría imaginado que Takashi fuera hasta allí. Sin poder evitarlo, pensó que había sucedido algo malo y se asustó – Tráigalos aquí – lo mejor era estar lo más alejados posibles de miradas indiscretas que la vigilaban constantemente.

-De acuerdo.

Natsuki, nerviosa por encontrarse con Takashi y que éste le diera malas noticias, se sentó mientras inspiraba profundamente e intentaba calmarse. Miró a Fuyumi y vio en los ojos de su única amiga en aquella casa algo de comprensión.

-Os dejaré a solas – Fuyumi se puso en pie y sonrió – Hasta luego, Natsuki.

Iba despedirse de Fuyumi cuando vio a Takashi acercarse a ella seguido por Mitsukuni Haninozuka, el mejor amigo del mayor de los Morinozuka. Tragó saliva al ver su expresión sombría y se puso en la peor de las situaciones.

-Natsuki – Takashi miró en silencio a Natsuki mientras Fuyumi se marchaba en silencio. Se quedaron mirando uno segundos, si saber que hacer o decir – Yo venía para…

-¿Los niños están bien? – Natsuki se puso en pie y se acercó a Takashi – Takashi, por favor, si ha pasado algo malo dilo – esperó a que él hablara - ¿Es eso? ¿Ha pasado algo malo?

-Más o menos – Takashi vio la expresión de horror de Natsuki – No ha sido ningún accidente ni nada parecido, las niñas están bien físicamente y Haku también. El problema es...

-¿Sí? – Natsuki esperó durante largos segundos mientras miraba a Takashi ansiosa por saber cuál era la razón que le había llevado hasta la mansión Ootori y cinco miembros de seguridad estuvieran monitoreando toda la conversación - ¡Habla, Takashi!

-Yo venía para llevarte a mi casa – vio a Natsuki parpadear varias veces mientras asimilaba sus palabras – Las gemelas están desesperadas. Haku no deja de llorar, no quiere a nadie más que a ti. Aiko casi no duerme p0r estar cuidándolo a todas horas. Satoshi ha tenido que ingeniárselas para que estén entretenidos mientras yo estoy aquí y Hiroshi sale con Aiko. Yo he tenido que dejar mi puesto como asesor legar y como tutor a tiempo parcial en la universidad para estar con ellos. No sé qué más... – Takashi vio a Natsuki sonreír y se sorprendió - ¿Qué pasa? ¿He dicho algo gracioso?

-¿Has... – Natsuki se limpió una lágrima y sonrió – dejado que Hiroshi y Aiko salgan juntos? ¿Cómo novios?

-Bueno, hoy era su primera cita. No sé si vayan a llegar a ser novios o... – se calló al notar como Natsuki se colgaba de su cuello y le abrazaba mientras lloraba - ¿Ahora porqué lloras?

-Porque has hecho lo que te pedí – se alejó de Takashi y vio que estaba sonrojado - ¡Gracias, Takashi!

-Bueno, eso no importa. Yo quería hablar de los niños.

-¡Ah! Si, sobre eso… - Natsuki suspiró – He intentado convencer a Kyouya para que me deje verlos dos veces por semana y después de la boda vivir con ellos en una casa que he comprado lejos de este lugar. No le hace mucha gracia hacerse cargo de los hijos de otras personas, pero le he dicho que no pienso tener un heredero suyo hasta que acepte.

-Natsuki, ¿te estás escuchando? – Takashi se puso furioso. Veía ante él a una persona completamente diferente a la que había conocido y de la que Hiroshi presumía ante él como si fuera su orgulloso hermano mayor. La Natsuki que él creía conocer no haría lo que Kyouya quisiera, Natsuki conseguiría que fuera Kyouya quien hiciera todo lo que ella deseara - ¿Ya has cambiado de opinión sobre casarte con Kyouya?

-No entiendes lo que está pasando, Takashi – la sonrisa de Natsuki había desaparecido – Hay cosas que no puedo contarte que tienen que ver con todo esto.

-¿Es por Kaede? – vio que Natsuki abría los ojos – La semana pasada, haciendo caso omiso a tus órdenes de no ir a visitar a Kaede, fui con Hiroshi. Menuda sorpresa nos llevamos al saber que la habían trasladado a otro hospital y que la información era confidencial, incluso si Hiroshi es el único pariente que Kaede tiene.

-Takashi, no te entrometas en esto o…

-¡Natsuki! Soy un hombre muy intuitivo y sé cuándo una persona está siendo coaccionada para que haga algo que no quiere, y tú, por mucho que intentes simularlo, no quieres casarte con Kyouya.

-¡Takashi, no sigas!

-¡Si seguiré porque has dejado de lado a tres niños que te necesitan!

-¡Yo no les he dejado de lado! – Natsuki golpeó a Takashi en el estómago, enfureciéndose aún más al ver que él no parecía haber notado el golpe tanto como su puño enrojecido - ¡Maldita sea, Takashi, vete antes de que me metas en problemas con Kyouya y su padre!

-¡No voy a irme de aquí sin ti!

Mitsukuni apareció junto a varios guardias y Fuyumi. Advirtió a Takashi que se tranquilizara y luego a Natsuki para que no siguieran gritando. Ambos se miraban, restándose el uno al otro.

-Ven conmigo, Natsuki, sé que quieres hacerlo.

-No tengo otro lugar al que ir, salvo esta casa. Kyouya vendió mi casa cuando me mudé a este lugar.

-Sí que tienes un hogar: el mío – Natsuki se sonrojó igual que Takashi – Satoshi, Hiroshi, Aiko, Oyuky, Yuriko y Haku. Dónde estén ellos siempre tendrás un hogar. Ven conmigo, yo me encargaré de Kyouya y su padre.

-Pero, Kaede, ella…

-Kyouya puede llegar a ser un auténtico demonio, pero te puedo asegurar que no hará nada a Kaede, mucho menos si sabe que va a hacerte enfadar y entonces su perfecta boda puede llegar a ser el escándalo del año, afectando a sus negocios.

-Natsuki – Fuyumi se acercó a ella – Mira, me hace feliz que mi hermano pequeño vaya a casarse con alguien como tú, pero desde que estoy aquí he visto que no eres feliz. ¿Por qué no te vas con Takashi? Parece preocupado por ti y los niños de tu amiga – Fuyumi sonrió a Takashi – Y no os preocupéis por mi padre y mi hermano, yo hablaré con ellos.

-Venga, Natsuki… - la animó Mitsukuni con una sonrisa – Ven con nosotros. Hablaremos con Tamaki, Haruhi, Kaoru y Hikaru, si estamos todos unidos podremos con Kyouya. Y los pequeños estarán felices de verte.

-¿Qué dices? – Takashi miraba a Natsuki - ¿Vienes o tengo que llevarte a la fuerza?

Kyouya cerró la puerta de su habitación con un golpe seco, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar su enfado. Se giró y miró a su hermana con una mirada fría, no estaba para nada contento de que Fuyumi hubiera sido quien dejara que Natsuki se marchara con Mori y Honey mientras él estaba trabajando.

-¿Sabes lo que has hecho, Fuyumi? – se acercó a su hermana – Acabas de avergonzarme, junto a Natsuki, Takashi y Honey, frente a todo el país. ¡Todo el país!

-Tranquilízate, Kyouya. La he dejado ir porque el joven Haninozuka me dijo que los hijos de la amiga de Natsuki la echaban de menos, y ya sabes que los niños son mi punto débil.

-Si, lo sé, igual que lo sabía Honey y por eso te lo dijo mientras Mori convencía a Natsuki de que se fuera con él – se sentó en su cama – Todo el plan tirado a la basura. Y lo peor de todo es que Akito no quiere responder a mis llamadas.

-¿Akito? ¿Qué pasa con él?

-Akito está en Suiza, cuidando de la amiga de Natsuki. Kaede despertó hace dos días.

-¡¿Qué?! – Fuyumi se sorprendió al enterarse que la amiga de Natsuki había despertado del coma - ¡¿Y no se lo has dicho a Natsuki?! ¡Tiene que saberlo!

-No puedo – Kyouya suspiró – Se suponía que Natsuki se quedaría en casa hasta el día de la boda. Kaede aparecería antes de la ceremonia y yo… - Kyouya se dio cuenta que estaba hablando de más – Olvídalo, ya no va a servir de nada contártelo. Padre va a matarme en cuanto se entere que Natsuki se ha marchado.

-Natsuki sólo se ha ido de casa, no ha roto el compromiso ni nada parecido.

-Fuyumi, ¿viste a Takashi con Natsuki? – Kyouya miró a su hermana.

-Sí, claro, ambos estuvieron hablando y discutieron un poco antes de que la convenciéramos para que se fuera.

-Entonces, y si tu sexto sentido de mujer no te falla, te habrás dado cuenta que Takashi no está ayudando a Natsuki sólo porque esté preocupado por ella como amigo. Takashi está enamorado de Natsuki, y estoy empezando a sospechar que ella lo está de él.

-Pero… - Fuyumi se sentó junto a su hermano - ¿No te molesta eso? Ahora están viviendo bajo el mismo techo.

-Lo sé – Kyouya se puso en pie – Voy a darme una ducha y voy a hablar con Natsuki después de que termine algunos asuntos. Si el plan sale mal, voy a tener que casarme con Natsuki a la fuerza, quiera ella o no.

-¿No podrías encontrar una forma de que papá anule la boda?

-Ya le oíste, quiere una boda entre un Ootori y una Noro, sea como sea.

Kyouya se quitó la corbata mientras iba al baño de su habitación, pensativo, buscando una solución para la situación en la que se encontraba. Paró de caminar y se giró hacia Fuyumi con el ceño fruncido.

-Hermana…

-¿Sí, Kyouya?

-Tengo un plan – Kyouya sonrió – Si padre quiere una boda, eso es lo que va a tener.

Fuyumi iba a preguntarle en qué estaba pensando, pero Kyouya se metió en el baño y la dejó con la boca en la palabra. Suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza y se ponía en pie para irse a su propia habitación y esperar allí a que llegara su padre. Llamaría a su marido y le recomendaría que atrasara el viaje, ya que la situación en su casa con su padre enfurecido al enterarse de que Natsuki se había ido y con Kyouya actuando tan misteriosamente no sería un buen momento para anunciar a la familia que estaban esperando su primer hijo.

-Este mes va a ser muy estresante.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo 5**_

-Tita Natsuki, no vas a volver a irte, ¿verdad? – Oyuky abrazaba con fuerza a Natsuki mientras su hermana y Haku hacían lo mismo entre lágrimas. A pesar de que hacía horas que había llegado con Takashi y Mitsukuni, los pequeños no se separaban de ella ni un solo segundo – ¿Vas a quedarte con nosotros?

-No lo sé, cariño – Natsuki apretó con fuerza a los tres entre sus brazos mientras sonreía – Aunque me guste estar con vosotros, no creo que a Kyouya le haya gustado llegar a casa y no encontrarme – miró a Takashi, sentado junto a la puerta que comunicaba con el jardín y vio que negaba con la cabeza, avisándole que no debía hablar de aquella forma a las pequeñas – Pero le diré que voy a quedarme con vosotros, por lo menos hasta el día de la boda, ¿vale?

-¡Sí! – gritaron las gemelas mientras se ponía a saltar y a bailar. Oyuky corrió a abrazar a Takashi, sorprendiendo tanto a Natsuki como a él mismo – Tito Takashi, gracias – besó a Takashi en la mejilla y sonrió al ver que estaba sonrojado – Tú deberías ser quien se casara con tita Natsuki.

-Sí, Oyuky tiene razón, tito Takashi es mucho mejor para ti que el príncipe oscuro – Yuriko asentía enérgicamente. Las gemelas empezaron a hablar sobre cómo sería la boda entre Natsuki y Takashi, ignorando por completo que los protagonistas de sus alocadas ideas estaban volviéndose cada vez más rojos.

-¡Dejad de decir tonterías! – las gemelas se asustaron por el grito de Natsuki – Id a la cocina, vamos a ver qué hacemos para la cena ya que Aiko sigue afuera con Hiroshi.

-Sí, tita Natsuki – Oyuky se acercó a su hermana y le susurró, con poca disimulación – Venga, vamos a dejarlos solos. Seguro que quieren darse un besito en los labios.

-¡Oyuky!

Natsuki dejó a Haku en el suelo y se puso en pie, dispuesta a coger a Oyuky para un ataque de cosquillas, pero la niña y su gemela fueron más rápidas en escapar y salir corriendo fuera de la habitación. Suspiró mientras pensaba en lo feliz que estaba al estar de vuelta con las gemelas.

-Se nota cuando Aiko les lee historias románticas – Natsuki se giró para mirar a Takashi, él miraba hacia el jardín mientras su mandíbula estaba completamente tensa - Pareces tenso. ¿Es porque has retado a Kyouya y su padre al traerme aquí? Yo también estaría preocupada en tu caso.

-Haruhi ha estado de acuerdo con mi decisión, y los gemelos van a coger el primer avión para conocerte y hacerle frente a Kyouya. Tamaki ha hecho algún que otro drama, pero ante todo hará caso a Haruhi, y cuando vea que no eres feliz con Kyouya te apoyará más que nadie – Takashi se puso de pie – No tengo miedo a Kyouya porque tengo a las mejores personas que conozco de mi lado

-Eres demasiado confiado.

-No, soy positivo. He hablado con el abogado del señor Ootori, pronto podremos ver el contrato que te obliga a casarte con Kyouya. Encontraré una salida. Te lo juro, Natsuki.

-¿Por quién haces esto? – se quedaron mirando en silencio mientras se escuchaba a las gemelas correr tras Momo por el pasillo - ¿Por Hiroshi, las niñas o porque temes que Kyouya cometa un gran error al casarse conmigo?

-Eso no es de importancia ahora, lo único que debe preocuparte es que debes estar alejada de Kyouya. Pareces una mujer fuerte, pero cuando te tocan a la familia y amigos eres capaz de seguir al mismísimo diablo para salvarlos.

-¿Y tú? ¿No harías lo mismo?

-Claro que sí. Pero, en tu caso, puede evitarse si jugamos bien nuestras cartas y Kyouya no se pone a la defensiva. No le tengo miedo, pero no soy tan estúpido como para quedarme tranquilo si se enfada, todo lo que hayas visto sobre él es una mínima parte de lo que puede hacer. Es mi amigo y debo reconocer que algunas veces su perfeccionismo roza la locura y no se da cuenta de lo que hace hasta que el daño ya está hecho.

-Lo pones como si fuera un demonio.

-Venga, Natsuki, ¿ahora vas a decirme que tú no lo has pensado alguna vez?

Se quedó callada, recordando las cuantiosas ocasiones en las que se había referido a Kyouya como un demonio. Sonrió al pensar que ella no era la única que veía a Kyouya con cuernos y un tridente mientras de su boca salía fuego.

-Es tranquilizador ver una sonrisa en tus labios – Takashi se dio la vuelta para evitar que Natsuki viera su sonrojo. Estaba siguiendo todos los consejos que le había dado Mitsukuni para hacer feliz a Natsuki, entre ellos era el ser más conversador, aunque cuando Natsuki le hablaba él simplemente contestaba por inercia, siendo algo normal el charlar con ella y luego quedarse callado durante horas si se trataba de otra persona – Ve a la cocina. Parece que vas a desmallarte de un momento a otro.

-Vivir con Kyouya y sus normas es agotador, eso debo reconocerlo – Natsuki cogió a Haku - ¿Tú no vienes?

-Tengo que hacer algunas llamadas. Voy a estar ocupado.

-Está bien – Natsuki suspiró al ver que Takashi parecía haber dicho todo lo que quería decir – Nos vemos más tarde.

Natsuki estaba sentada en la cocina con Aiko, las gemelas y Haku. Estaba haciéndole un interrogatorio a Aiko sobre la salida con Hiroshi, que quiso volver a casa de los Morinozuka tras oír que ella había vuelto. La pobre Aiko parecía triste porque la cita había sido más corta de lo que esperaba pero estaba contenta de ver de nuevo a Natsuki, a quien consideraba una amiga.

-Entonces, ¿fuisteis a comer algo? – Natsuki estaba apoyada sobre la mesa con las gemelas imitándola. Aiko sonrió ante aquella imagen tan divertida. Haku estaba sobre su regazo, mordisqueando un poco de pan - ¿Dónde? ¿Era caro? No, seguramente no. Hiroshi no es de restaurantes caros, sólo come en la señora Hagiwara.

-Me llevó allí – Aiko sonrió mientras se sonrojaba – Me ayudó a sentarme y me preguntó que quería comer. La señora Hagiwara nos dijo que hacíamos una bonita pareja y él le dio las gracias.

Las gemelas exclamaron emocionadas y Natsuki sonrió feliz de ver a Aiko tan contenta. Le prometió que hablaría con Takashi para que volviera a dejarles salir de nuevo y tuvieran más tiempo a solas. Miró la hora y vio que ya era casi la hora de cenar, aunque no tenía hambre porque había comido más tarde de lo normal hasta quedarse completamente llena.

-Voy a pedírselo – se puso en pie – Ahora vuelvo, si no consigo convencerlo voy a atosigarle hasta la muerte si hace falta.

-Gracias, Natsuki.

-¡Qué tengas suerte, tita Natsuki! – la animaron las gemelas.

Takashi estaba sentado observando cómo el cielo estaba cada vez más oscuro. Aquella mañana había visto en la previsión del tiempo que nevaría durante la noche y que estaría nevando hasta dos o tres días. Las noches eran cada vez más frías y la navidad se acercaba peligrosamente junto con la fecha de la boda de Kyouya y Natsuki. Suspiró.

-¡Takashi! – Natsuki sonrió al ver que le había asustado – Lo siento, debería haber llamado – a pesar de que había entrado sin avisar y que Takashi parecía querer reprenderla con la mirada por aquella falta de educación, Natsuki corrió a ponerse de rodillas junto a él – Quería hablar contigo sobre Hiroshi y Aiko.

-Diles que este fin de semana pueden salir el sábado hasta la medianoche.

-¡¿Sólo hasta la medianoche?! ¿Qué eres? ¿Un carcelero? – Natsuki golpeó el hombro de Takashi mientras sonreía – Venga, deja que salgan el sábado y domingo.

-No, sólo el sábado. El domingo tenemos que ir a la casa de Tamaki para reunirnos y hablar sobre lo que vamos a hacer para evitar la boda, alguien tiene que ocuparse de las gemelas y Haku.

-Pues nos los llevamos – Takashi miró sorprendido a Natsuki – Seguro que a Tamaki no le importará tener niños en su casa y, además, le prometí presentárselos antes de la boda.

La habitación se quedó en silencio mientras Natsuki imploraba con la mirada a Takashi que aceptara dejar a Aiko y Hiroshi salir durante dos días. Pese a que Takashi no estaba muy convencido, tuvo que aceptar a regañadientes la propuesta de Natsuki y le hizo prometer que ella se encargaría de que las gemelas se comportaran adecuadamente.

-¡Gracias, Takashi! – Natsuki se abalanzó sobre Takashi y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, sintiendo la tensión en los hombros de él por la incomodidad de aquel contacto físico – Voy a decírselo a Ai…¡Ah!

Natsuki se había tropezado con la tela de su pantalón, provocando que se tambaleara al querer ponerse en pie. Takashi la agarró de los hombros y, por alguna extraña razón, sus labios chocaron estrepitosamente. Estaban completamente congelados al ver que sus ojos estaban a escasos centímetros el uno del otro mientras sus labios seguían pegados e inmóviles.

Oyuky salió corriendo hacia la cocina mientras intentaba reprimir la emoción que sentía tras haber visto como Natsuki besaba a Takashi. Casi tira a su hermana y ni se molestó en pedir disculpas o en notar que Hiroshi y Satoshi estaban presentes.

-¡Se están besando! – gritó emocionada mientras daba saltos de alegría de un lado para el otro – ¡Tita Natsuki y tito Takashi se están besando!

-¡¿Qué?! – gritó Hiroshi antes de escupir el arroz que estaba masticando - ¡¿Dónde?!

-¡Venid!

Oyuky corrió hasta la habitación de Takashi y abrió la puerta poco a poco para que todos vieran que Natsuki y Takashi seguían besándose, pero esta vez con los ojos cerrados. Aiko y Yuriko empezaron a gritar, alertando a Natsuki y Takashi de que estaban siendo observados.

-¡¿Qué estáis haciendo?! – gritó Hiroshi mientras Natsuki se alejaba de Takashi y se limpiaba la boca y sus mejillas se enrojecían violentamente. Takashi se puso en pie mientras su mirada era oscura, no parecía feliz de que le hubieran interrumpido - ¡Estás comprometida, Natsuki!

-¡Pero ella no le quiere! – gritó Oyuky para defender a su tía - ¡El tito Takashi es mucho mejor!

-Pero, al menos, debe mostrar respeto por su prometido – Hiroshi se dio cuenta que estaba discutiendo con una niña y se giró para ver que Natsuki se estaba tapando el rostro, avergonzada por lo sucedido y que Takashi iba a salir de la habitación - ¿Dónde vas, jefe? – preguntó cuándo Takashi le obligó a apartarse - ¡Jefe!

-Déjalo, estará avergonzado – Satoshi vio a su hermano desaparecer – Seguramente se irá a entrenar un rato para despejarse un poco. Hasta mañana no volverá a casa, estoy seguro.

Todos miraron a Natsuki, que no se había movido ni un milimetro. Seguía de rodillas y ocultando su rostro enrojecido con sus manos. Satoshi pidió a Aiko y Hiroshi que se marcharan para hablar con ella en privado.

-Natsuki… - se arrodilló frente a ella y la obligó a que dejase de ocultarse. Sonrió un poco al ver que tenía el rostro completamente rojo y en sus ojos se veía una culpabilidad total - ¿qué ha pasado con mi hermano?

-Me tropecé, Satoshi – dijo Natsuki con voz llorosa – No sé qué pasó, pero acabamos besándonos. ¡Qué horror!¡Qué vergüenza! No creo que pueda volver a mirar a Takashi a los ojos sin sentir vergüenza por lo que ha pasado esta noche.

-¿Te ha gustado? – vio sorpresa en los ojos de Natsuki y luego otra vez culpabilidad – Ya veo que sí, igual que a mi hermano. Esto puede ser un problema.

-¡¿Problema?! ¡Va a ser un caos si Kyouya se entera de lo que ha pasado! ¡Va a matarme!

La puerta se abrió de golpe, Kyouya entró tranquilamente y cerró la puerta tras él mientras observaba a Natsuki y Satoshi. Se quedó unos segundos callado y se acercó lentamente a ella para sentarse a su lado.

-Siento haber aparecido sin avisar - dijo con voz calmada antes de soltar un largo suspiro. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Satoshi, que no dijo o hizo nada más que mirarlo sorprendido por su repentina aparición - Satoshi, sal de aquí, quiero hablar con Natsuki.

-No vayas a hacerle nada, Kyouya – Satoshi se puso en pie y miró a Kyouya con tanta intensidad que Natsuki temió que le saltara encima y lo matara allí mismo – No dudaré si tengo que utilizar la fuerza contigo si veo que no la tratas con el respeto que se merece.

-Ya lo sé, no voy a hacerle nada a tu querida amiga – Kyouya miró a Satoshi – Sal, por favor.

Cuando la puerta volvió a cerrarse, Kyouya cruzó las piernas y se quedó sentado junto a Natsuki mientras escuchaban los pasos de Satoshi alejarse por el pasillo. El silencio reinó en aquella habitación hasta que la tensión empezó a crecer y Natsuki ni siquiera podía tomar aire sin sentir que el oxígeno parecía haber huido de aquella habitación y del demonio en que parecía estar convirtiéndose Kyouya Ootori lentamente.

-Kyouya, quiero decirr que…

-Le has besado, Takashi me lo ha contado antes de pedirme perdón. – Natsuki inspiró profundamente mientras Kyouya giraba su cabeza hacia ella y la miraba con frialdad, con un poco de malicia reprimida, con ese sentimiento de traición que debía estar sintiendo al saber que su prometida se había estado besando con uno de sus mejores amigos tras salir huyendo de su casa – No estoy enfadado. Si es eso lo que más temes.

-¿No lo estás? – preguntó sorprendida - ¿No estás enfadado conmigo?

-No, más bien me siento humillado, pisoteado, ninguneado, vapuleado y traicionado por mi prometida y mi amigo. ¿Estás contenta? Me has hecho daño; a mí y mi familia. Todo en un solo día y frente a todo el mundo.

-Yo no quería hacerlo, me tropecé, Kyouya. Yo…

-¡Cállate, maldita sea! – gritó Kyouya antes de quitarse las gafas para tirarlas sobre la mesita dónde Takashi tenía su libros abiertos y masajeó sus sienes lentamente mientras su respiración era entrecortada. Estaba reprimiendo su enfado – Deja de hablar por un momento. Cierra la boca. Sólo te pido eso.

Natsuki esperó pacientemente que Kyouya se calmara. Empezó a temer que no llegara a hacerlo cuando pasó unos diez minutos en los que ninguno de los dos habló ni hizo movimiento alguno. La habitación de Takashi estaba ligeramente iluminada por la lámpara tras ellos y la luz de la luna que entraba por las puertas corredizas que comunicaban con el jardín.

-Mañana, al medio día, irás con mi hermana a comprar un vestido – Kyouya suspiró mientras alzaba la mirada hacia Natsuki – Es lo único que tienes que hacer hasta la boda. Es el último favor que te pido a cambio de que te quedes aquí con los niños y con… Takashi.

-Kyouya, yo, de verdad, lo siento mu…

-¡Natsuki! – cogió las gafas y las limpió con un trapo que sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón – Por favor, no pidas más disculpas, las detesto – la miró a los ojos con frialdad – Sobre todo si son de un traidor confeso que sabe que ha hecho mal con sus estúpidas actuaciones.

Observó en silencio como Kyouya se ponía en pie y se marchaba de la habitación sin mirarla o decir nada más sobre el asunto. Se puso a llorar en silencio mientras recordaba las palabras de Hiroshi: "_al menos, debe mostrar respeto por su prometido"._

Estuvo llorando hasta que sus ojos hinchados se cerraron para quedarse profundamente dormida en el suelo.

-¡Bienvenidos! – gritó Tamaki mientras Natsuki abría la puerta del coche de Takashi y luego dejaba salir a la revoltosas gemelas y cogía a Haku en brazos. Takashi y ella no habían hablado desde que él la despertó al encontrarla dormida en su habitación y con todas las señales de haber llorado, y mucho - ¡Hola, pequeñas! – Tamaki ignoraba la tensión que había entre Natsuki y Takashi mientras les daba a las gemelas un par de peluches que ella aceptaron con una sonrisa - ¡Haku, pequeño! – Tamaki le dio otro peluche y esperó a que el pequeño sonriera para cogerle en brazos – No está llorando, qué buen niño.

-Es muy tranquilo – Natsuki sonrió al ver que Tamaki parecía embobado con Haku mientras el pequeño jugaba con el peluche en forma de oso panda que le había regalado - ¿Hemos llegado demasiado temprano?

-No, claro que no. Haruhi está hablando con su padre, que está de vacaciones, y los gemelos llegaran con Honey en cualquier momento – Tamaki les dijo que entrara. La reunión se llevaría a cabo junto a la piscina. – Yo mismo me he encargado de todos los planes.

El jardín estaba repleto de cosas de niños. Zonas de dibujos, de videojuegos, de lectura infantil, había un par de payasos, un chico pintando el rostro de algunos de los miembros del servicio doméstico y hasta una pequeña granja dónde había animales como conejos, cerditos, perros, ovejas y hasta un pony al que Haku ya le había echado el ojo y al que quería montar con insistencia. Tamaki dijo a Takashi y Natsuki que se sentaran en la zona dónde estaba sirviendo algunas bebidas y dulces mientras él iba a divertirse con Haku y las gemelas como si fuera un niño más.

-Espero con ansias el día en que Haruhi le dé algunos hijos con los que divertirse – Natsuki recordó que estaba dirigiéndose a Takashi y se sonrojó al ver la expresión seria de su acompañante, que no parecía interesado en lo que estaba diciendo. Un camarero llegó con una taza de chocolate caliente y sonrió al recordar la conversación que mantuvo con Tamaki no hace mucho en el que le confesó ser una loca por el chocolate – Gracias.

Bebió el chocolate poco a poco mientras observaba lo felices que eran las gemelas y Haku con los juegos de Tamaki y todas las atracciones que había preparado para ellos. Cuando escuchó que alguien la llamaba, se giró y vio a Haruhi aparecer con Honey y dos chicos sonrientes a los que reconoció como Hikaru y Kaoru Hitachiin.

-Hola, Haruhi – saludo a su amiga con un abrazo y estrechó la mano de Honey antes de ver cómo se acercaba a Takashi para preguntarle por su expresión seria – Estábamos observando a la gemelas – señaló a las pequeñas correr tras Tamaki, que mantenía en alto a Haku y reía por los gritos y sonrisas de felicidad de los más pequeños – Tamaki dijo que tu padre estaba de viaje y que estabas hablando con él. ¿Todo está bien?

-Perfecto – Haruhi se sonrojó ligeramente – En realidad, le estaba anunciando a mi padre que estoy embarazada – todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la noticia – Quería decíroslo antes de que Tamaki hiciera un espectáculo de todo esto.

-¡Oh! ¡Felicidades, Haruhi!

Todos empezaron a felicitar a Haruhi y los gemelos gritaron a Tamaki que ya se habían enterado de la noticia, causando que el rubio se pusiera triste por no poder haber sido él y una pantalla enorme que tenía oculta tras un arbusto quien lo hubieran anunciado a lo grande. Algunos sirvientes se llevaron la pantalla tras conseguir calmar el llanto exagerado de Tamaki, que se olvidó del tema cuando Oyuky le preguntó si quería jugar con ella.

-Tú debes ser la encantadora e irresistible, lady Noro – Natsuki fue avisada de antemano por Haruhi que quien llevaba la corbata azul era Kaoru y el de la corbata roja era Hikaru. Miró la corbata y sonrió al ver que era Kaoru – Soy Hikaru Hitachiin, el hombre más irresistible con el que te puedas encontrar en este mundo.

-Encantada de conocerte, Kaoru – vio la sorpresa en los ojos de Kaoru y sonrió – He oído hablar mucho sobre ti y su nueva línea de ropa femenina para las mujeres atrevidas de ciudad.

-Sí, bueno…- Hikaru apartó a su hermano de Natsuki – Pero todo eso queda en nada comparado con mi trabajo, señorita Noro. Sólo tienes que darme tu dirección, teléfono y medidas. Te mandaré la mejor ropa para alguien tan hermosa como tú y, además, podrás tener la suerte de ir agarrada a mi brazo en la próxima pasarela de Milán, París, Nueva York, Madrid, Tokio o cualquier ciudad del mundo que prefieras. Todo sea por tener tu encantadora compañía.

-Hikaru, tan atrevido cómo me habían contado… - Natsuki sonrió al ver que los dos hermanos parecían estar rivalizando por su atención, recordándole un poco a las gemelas, que discutían por quién sería la próxima en jugar con Tamaki - ¿Vivías en Europa?

-Sí. Kaoru en Italia y yo vivo en Francia, pero nos pasamos gran parte del tiempo en Londres o Madrid, que es dónde viven la mayoría de nuestras conquistas.

-Estáis hechos todos unos rompecorazones, ¿no?

-Las chicas europeas son más entretenidas de conquistar, y saben cuándo vas enserio con ellas o sólo quieres una compañía femenina. Y tú las superas a todos en cuanto a encanto.

Natsuki habría estado encantada de escuchar las historias de los gemelos con las mujeres y hacerles preguntas sobre la vida en otro continente, pero alguien la agarró del brazo y tiró de ella hasta la mesa dónde había estado sentada momentos antes.

Todos observaron a Takashi sentarse junto a Natsuki tras aquel extraño arranque de lo que a todos le parecieron celos. Celos de que estuviera con los gemelos y no intentando entablar una conversación con él.

-¿Se puede saber a qué ha venido eso? – preguntó indignado Hikaru al haber sido interrumpido en su conversación con Natsuki, que seguía mirando a Takashi con el ceño fruncido – Estábamos hablando con ella, Mori. No puedes hacer esas cosas así porque sí.

-La estabais molestando – Takashi miró a los gemelos – Y está comprometida.

-_Oh my God!_ – dijo indignado Kaoru - ¡Está comprometida cuando habla con nosotros, ¿no?! Pero no está comprometida cuando le comes la boca tras llevártela de la casa de Kyouya como si fueras un neandertal posesivo al que sólo le falta decir…

-…¡tú ser mía! – terminó Hikaru mientras ponía una voz grave y una expresión bastante divertida. Ni Natsuki ni Takashi sonrieron. Que les recordaran que se habían besado los había molestado ligeramente a ambos, Haruhi se dio cuenta de ello y pidió a los gemelos que fueran con Tamaki y así conocer a las gemelas y Haku - ¡Está bien! – dijo Hikaru mientras observaba a Takashi – Nos vamos…

-…¡pero regresaremos!

Hikaru y Kaoru se marcharon mientras reían exageradamente, intentando darle un aire malvado a su marcha. Cuando se enfrascaron en un juego en el que sólo Tamaki iba perdiendo, Haruhi y Honey se sentaron uno al lado de Natsuki y otro al lado de Takashi. Bebieron en silencio y sin forzar la situación a que algunos de los dos hablara. Natsuki fue la primera tras notar las intenciones de ambos.

-Me tropecé, ¿vale? – suspiró – No sé cuántas veces voy a tener que pedir disculpas por esto. Kyouya, Hiroshi, Takashi… ¡he pedido perdón a todos los que hayan podido sentirse insultados por lo que hice!

-Besar a Takashi… - Honey miró a su amigo - ¿fue un error? ¿Te arrepientes?

-No es eso – Natsuki inspiró profundamente. Takashi observaba a las gemelas con una mirada ausente mientras esperaba que respondiera – Yo pedí perdón porque estaba mal que hiciera eso estando prometida. No me arrepiento, sólo me siento culpable porque…

-¿Por qué? – preguntaron intrigados Haruhi y Honey mientras se inclinaban en sus asientos.

-Porque me… - tragó saliva y sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendían – gustó.

-¿Te gustó? – Haruhi no pudo reprimir una sonrisa. Justo la noche anterior había estado hablando con Kyouya sobre su nuevo plan tras los exámenes que Akito le había hecho a Kaede. Kyouya le había asegurado que Natsuki estaba completamente enamorada de Takashi, y que Mori no era indiferente a los sentimientos de la chica y se sentía igual de atraído por ella. Cogió la mano de Natsuki y vio que ella intentaba evitar mirar hacia dónde Takashi estaba apretando la mandíbula y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por aquella declaración tan sincera por parte de Natsuki – Pero, Natsuki, eso no es malo. Sentir algo por alguien no es malo, mucho menos si es un beso. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es encontrar a alguien que te haga sentir cosas cuando te besa?

-Por favor… - Takashi se puso en pie y miró a Haruhi y Honey, culpándoles con la mirada por haber iniciado aquella incómoda conversación – dejad ya el tema. Hemos venido para otra cosa, no para hablar sobre eso.

Natsuki vio cómo se alejaba rápidamente y entraba en la casa con una expresión seria. Parecía haberse molestado con sus palabras y temió que no quisiera volver a verla o que no fuese a ayudarla a partir de ahora. Aquel beso sólo le había traído problemas con todos. Hiroshi le había dicho que se sentía decepcionado por su comportamiento. Le dijo que sabía que no quería casarse con Kyouya, pero que ante todo era su prometida y debía respetarle como tal. Las gemelas sólo hablaban del tema cuando estaban Natsuki y Takashi presentes, haciendo que la relación entre ambos fuera tan incómoda que se evitaban todo lo posible. Aiko le había dicho que no veía problema alguno en que se sintiera atraída por Takashi pese a estar comprometida, pero Natsuki sabía que, muy en el fondo, pensaba casi igual que Hiroshi.

Satoshi sólo le dijo que iba a seguir estando a su lado cuando ella le necesitara y que esperaba que hubiera algún milagro que hiciera que se librase de casarse con Kyouya para hacerlo con su hermano.

-No te preocupes, está algo rabioso últimamente – Haruhi le hizo una seña a Honey para que fuera tras Takashi - ¿Por qué no vamos a mi despacho a charlar tranquilamente, Natsuki?

Estuvo mordiendo su labio superior mientras seguía a Haruhi por aquellos largos pasillos hasta encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo despacho dónde escuchó a Kyouya decir que se había llevado a Kaede al extranjero. Recordó cómo desde aquella noche toda su vida había sido un auténtico desastre que iba de mal en peor, y podría empeorar aún más si no buscaban una solución para evitar el casamiento. Tras el beso con Takashi, Natsuki había empezado a sentir pavor de que terminara casada con Kyouya y no pudiera estar más con el misterioso hermano mayor Morinozuka.

-Natsuki, siéntate aquí – Haruhi señaló el asiento junto a la ventana y ella se sentó frente a ella – Lo que has hechos ha sido muy valiente. Takashi va a tener que pensarse seriamente lo de no dejarte marchar al ver que sientes algo por él.

-Ya lo sé, y me da vergüenza haberle hecho.

-No tienes porqué, has encontrado a alguien especial. Eso es bueno.

-Lo siento, Haruhi, pero yo creo que no está bien esto. Se supone que en menos de un mes voy a casarme con Kyouya, ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando me puse mi vestido de novia por primera vez? Tuve que decirle a Fuyumi una mentira cuando me puse a llorar para que no supiera nada del beso con Takashi. Además, estaba Kyouya vigilándome y midiendo cada uno de mis pasos en un rincón.

-Tranquila, ya encontraremos una solución. Sólo tienes que relajarte y esperar.

-¿Esperar? ¿Más? Puede que tenga que casarme con alguien que me odia, al que no soporto y estando enamorada de otro. Tengo un cúmulo de culpa, vergüenza y negatividad que me está matando. ¡No puedo relajarme! ¡No puedo permitírmelo!

Haruhi decidió dejarla sola tras recomendarle que no pensara en esas cosas, las niñas podrían verla y se preocuparían. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras Haruhi, se puso a llorar desconsoladamente sin poder evitar hacerlo. Pensó en lo que pasaría con ella si llegaba a casarse con Kyouya y el infierno que sería su vida matrimonial con un marido que sabía que pensaba en otro, en uno de sus mejores amigos. La sola idea de que Takashi o Kyouya se enzarzaran en una pelea por su culpa la asustó de tal manera que tuvo que llevarse las manos al pecho al sentir que le faltaba oxígeno y que tenía una fuerte presión.

-Natsuki… - escuchó su nombre antes de que alguien la agarrara por los hombros y cayera sobre la silla, desmayada. Había sufrido un ataque de ansiedad, y el estrés le había pasado factura. Takashi cogió a Natsuki en brazos y vio su rostro lleno de lágrimas – No llores más. Te protegeré de cualquier cosa, incluso de mí mismo.

_Al final he decidido subir dos capítulos cada fin de semana. Esto significa que el fin de semana de la semana que viene serán subidos los dos últimos capítulos junto con el epílogo. Estoy a finales de curso y pronto serán las vacaciones, dónde, muy posiblemente, no esté en casa y subir capitulos cada fin de semana será complicado, de esta forma me aseguro de subir esta historia al completo ^^_

_¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

-¿Está todo bien?

Fuyumi vio a Natsuki sentada en la misma posición que la había dejado horas atrás para darle un poco de privacidad. Tanto los invitados como la familia y amigos de Kyouya y Natsuki se hospedaban en un hotel que se había cerrado al público sólo y exclusivamente para la boda del día siguiente. El mes había pasado rápido, todo los trámites estaban cerrados y sólo quedaba que llegara la hora del "_sí, quiero_" de la pareja. Desde que llegaron al hotel la noche anterior Fuyumi se había encargado personalmente de que a Natsuki no le faltara nada y estuviera cómoda en la suite elegida por su hermano.

-Natsuki… - se acercó a la chica y vio que estaba con la mirada perdida mientras sostenía la nota que un mes atrás se encontró junto a ella tras despertar de un desmayo causado por el estrés y algo más que Kyouya no quiso contar a nadie ya que "_es algo privado entre mi prometida y yo"_, como respondió a la pregunta de Fuyumi sobres si las cosas iban bien entre ellos dos.

Takashi Morinozuka llevaba semanas desaparecido, había llamado a Kyouya antes de hacerlo para comunicarle que no volvería hasta estar seguro de que Natsuki había dejado de sufrir por su culpa. Fuyumi estaba algo perdida pero empezaba a atar cabos a cada rato que pasaba con su futura cuñada y la amiga de su hermano, Haruhi. Ambas soltaban de vez en cuando algo de información que empezaban a hacer a Fuyumi sospechar que Takashi Morinozuka y Natsuki se tenían mucho más cariño del que ella había notado cuando Takashi fue a por Natsuki a su casa alegando hacerlo por los niños. Estaba preocupada tanto por Natsuki como por su hermano, que estaba en una suite en otra zona del hotel bebiendo vino y dando vueltas en su habitación mientras miraba la hora y su teléfono móvil a la espera de una llamada. Ninguno de los amigos de Kyouya había querido molestarlo y se pasaban horas reunidos y mostraban expresiones de preocupación.

-Natsuki, no has desayunado – Fuyumi se sentó junto a ella en la cama e intentó animarla con una sonrisa al ver que tenía el ceño fruncido - ¿Quieres que pida algo para ti? Haruhi y yo iremos más tarde a ver a un médico para ver cómo van nuestros embarazos. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras y te entretienes un rato? La pasaremos bien las tres juntas mientras hablamos de ser madres.

-No, Fuyumi, pero gracias por preocuparte por mí – Natsuki hizo una mueca que parecía una sonrisa desganada – Me gustaría estar a solas un rato. ¿Sabes si Hiroshi ha venido con Aiko, las niñas y Haku? Ayer dijo que vendrían hoy.

-No me han avisado de nada. Pediré en recepción que cuando lleguen te informen de su llegada para que puedas verlos.

-Vale, gracias – Natsuki dejó sobre la mesita la carta de Takashi y se echó sobre la cama para dormir un rato - ¿Te importaría cerrar la puerta al salir y colgar el aviso para que no me molesten? No tengo ganas de ver a nadie hoy.

Fuyumi se puso en pie y se marchó mientras pensaba en lo triste que estaba siendo lo que debería ser el acontecimiento más feliz de la vida de su hermano pequeño. Cerró la puerta y dejó sobre el cerrojo electrónico el aviso de no molestar a quienes estuvieran dentro de la habitación. Suspiró y se quedó mirando la puerta unos segundos hasta que recordó que había quedado con Haruhi en el comedor. Esperaba que todo acabara bien para su hermano, sea lo que fuere que estuviera tramando.

-¿Habéis llegado ya? – Kyouya suspiró aliviado de saber que todo iba como había planeado. Miró la hora, quedaban menos de veinticuatro horas para la boda y no había visto a Natsuki desde que la dejó junto a Fuyumi en su suite - ¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer ahora?

Escuchó a su hermano Akito repasar todos los pasos a seguir y le recordó que nadie debería saber que había vuelto de Suiza. Su padre se había creído con éxito su mentira de que había habido un problema con el vuelo de vuelta de su hermano y que no podría asistir a la boda. Kyouya colgó justo a tiempo de escuchar la puerta y luego ver a Honey con un plato lleno de dulces. Sonrió pese a notar la mirada tensa de Honey.

-Estás tramando algo – dijo Honey tras masticar sin prisa un bocado de brownie – Haruhi también parece nerviosa, y eso sólo afirma mi teoría de que vosotros dos tenéis algo oculto. ¿Qué es?

-Tienes demasiada imaginación – Kyouya se sentó en la mesa dónde estaba su desayuno y miró por la ventana como nevaba en el exterior y llenaba todo la vista de un manto blanco – Has tomado demasiada azúcar.

-Ya sabes que soy todo un genio cuando como dulces… - Honey se sentó frente a él – Pero no has respondido a mi pregunta. Quiero saber que pasa entre Haruhi y tú. Sobre todo si tiene algo que ver con que Takashi está en paradero desconocido y que tu hermano no haya aparecido todavía. ¿Por qué no me haces cómplice, Kyouya? Siempre me pides consejo cuando no sabes qué hacer.

-Esto es diferente. Si te contaba algo, corría el riesgo de que fueras a contárselo a Mori y, en consecuencia, él se lo contaría a Natsuki. El plan se derrumbaría antes de empezar – miró a Honey – Créeme, es mejor que no sepas nada. El espectáculo te va a encantar, sólo tienes que esperar.

-¿Y Takashi?

-Hace una semana estuvo en el norte de España tras estar en la India y Grecia, allí cogió un avión a Alemania. Lo último que sé es que se fue a Estados Unidos y luego desapareció sin dejar rastro. Sabe que lo buscamos y juega al escondite.

-¿No tienes miedo? – Honey vio que Kyouya no había entendido su pregunta – Me refiero a tu plan, a que salga mal. Podrías acabar casado con Natsuki.

-Es una buena chica, es atractiva pero no excesivamente, sabe comportarse, tiene clase pese a que intenta ocultarlo. Proviene de buena familia y tiene instinto maternal. Si acabo casado con ella, no será un problema.

-No me refiero a ti, me refiero a ella. Sufrirá, y mucho. Está enamorada de Takashi y a ti te odia. Será un infierno si acabáis casados. Es por ella por quién estamos preocupados todos, y por Takashi también

-¿Y no por vuestro adorado amigo Kyouya? – preguntó sarcástico mientras sonreía.

-Lo siento, Kyouya, pero viendo tus últimos movimientos con este tema, no creo que te merezcas que te apoyemos. Cuando te enamores y sufras por ello sabrás por lo que está pasando Natsuki y Takashi. Y cuando te des cuenta, sabrás la razón por la que no estamos nada contentos con tu actitud.

-Esas son palabras muy duras viniendo de ti.

-Dime cuál es el plan, Kyouya. Antes de que pierdas a tus amigos y acabes con el corazón de dos personas destrozado en tus manos y en las de tu padre.

Se quitó las gafas mientras sonreía. Mitsukuni Haninozuka era todo un amigo. Alguien que se volvería en contra de sus propios amigos si veían que metían la pata hasta el fondo, tal y como estaba tratando mostrar a todos mientras trabajaba en la sombra junto a Haruhi. Masajeó el puente de su nariz y suspiró. Honey sería de ayuda en el momento post revelación. Miró a su amigo y vio que seguía esperando.

-Está bien, te lo contaré – escuchó un "_menos mal_" salir en un susurro de entre los labios de Honey – Pero que lo que voy a contarte no salga de esta habitación, ¿de acuerdo?

-¡Cuéntalo ya! Me desesperas con tanta intriga.

Kyouya salió de la habitación con la intención de ir a ver a su padre, quién seguramente estaría hablando de negocios o se habría marchado a arreglar algunos papeles. Apretó el botón del ascensor y cuando las puertas se abrieron se quedó sorprendido al ver a Natsuki de pie, apoyada en la pared del ascensor y con cara de haber visto un fantasma.

-¿Natsuki? – preguntó sorprendido antes de que la chica se acercara a él rápidamente y le agarrara del cuello de la camisa mientras se comportaba como una desquiciada que estaba sufriendo un ataque de nervios - ¿Qué pasa? Deberías estar en tu habitación. Fuyumi dijo que estabas cansada.

-La he visto, Kyouya – Natsuki tenía los ojos rojos, estaba pálida y la cara hinchada. Tenía toda la pinta de haber estado llorando durante horas - ¡La he visto hace un momento, lo juro!

-¿Has visto qué?

-A Kaede – Kyouya tuvo la suerte de darse cuenta rápido de que se había quedado sin respiración al oír a Natsuki hablar sobre Kaede. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de sonreír - ¿De qué te ríes? La he visto con mis propios ojos mientras caminaba por el pasillo para ver a Mitsukuni. ¡No estoy loca!

-Natsuki, es completamente imposible que hayas visto a Kaede – agarró a su prometida por los hombros y la empujó de vuelta al ascensor para volver a la suite de Natsuki – Sigue en Suiza bajo los cuidados de mi hermano. He hablado con él hace un rato y sigue en coma, sin moverse ni un centímetro.

-Sé que la he visto, Kyouya, la he visto y ella a mí también. Se me quedó mirando sorprendida y salió corriendo cuando la llamé. La llevo buscando varios minutos pero ha desaparecido.

-¿Cuánto llevas sin comer o sin dormir, Natsuki? – la chica le miró indignada porque no se estuviera creyendo lo que había visto – Te voy a llevar a tu habitación y vamos a pedir algo de cenar. Seguramente llevas todo el día encerrada sin salir, sin comer y no haciendo nada más que pensar en Takashi.

-Sólo estoy preocupada por lo que pueda hacer o pasarle. Se piensa que estoy sufriendo por su culpa y no es justo. Él no tiene la culpa de nada, la tengo yo.

-En eso tienes toda la razón. Tú has provocado esta situación.

-Algunas veces te pasas de directo y sincero, ¿lo sabías?

Llegaron a la habitación de Natsuki, y Kyouya pidió la cena para los dos mientras la chica iba al baño para refrescarse. El teléfono de Kyouya sonó justo cuando el sonido de la ducha avisó a Kyouya que tendría unos minutos de tranquilidad para pensar que ha podido suceder para que Natsuki dijera que había visto a Kaede.

-Kyouya, soy yo – la voz de Akito sonaba baja – Creo que debería contarte una cosa que ha pasado y debo decir que toda la culpa es mía.

-Déjame adivinar – se quedó callado mientras escuchaba a Natsuki tararear una canción para niños en el baño – Se te ha escapado Kaede y Natsuki la ha visto por los pasillos del hotel, como si fuera un fantasma andante. ¿Es eso lo que tienes que contarme?

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – preguntó sorprendido su hermano antes de darse cuenta que no era hora para preguntas estúpidas –Bueno, no importa, te llamaba para otra cosa. Un tal Haninozuka dice que sabe del plan y que va a ayudarnos.

-Sí, le he metido en el plan porque será de ayuda cuando la gente empiece a celebrar el enlace tras firmar el acta de matrimonio. ¿Habéis ido al lugar que te dije?

-Todo está tal y como debe ser. – Akito se aclaró la voz al notar que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al imaginarse lo tenso que iba a ser el día siguiente – Kyouya, quiero decirte que si lo de mañana sale bien, yo te apoyaré si padre intenta hacerte algo. No sabes lo importarte que es esto para mí.

-Créeme, hermano, sé lo importante que es para todo el mundo que todo salga bien lo de mañana.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo 7**_

-Estás preciosa, Natsuki – Fuyumi reprimió las ganas de soltar una lágrima al ver la imagen de Natsuki reflejada en el espejo. Vestía con elegancia el hermoso vestido blanco que ella misma le había ayudado a elegir. Parecía una princesa sacada de los libros que las gemelas leían mientras las dejaban como un par de muñecas. Debido a que Haku era un poco pequeño y que durante los pocos ensayos que habían realizado en los que el niño no había hecho lo que la organizadora esperaba, se había quedado con Aiko en lugar de acompañar a Natsuki al altar - ¿Quieres algo de beber? Llevas toda la mañana sin probar bocado, y tampoco has bebido nada.

-Un poco de agua estaría bien – Natsuki esperó a que Fuyumi se fuera para acercarse a las gemelas y sonreír al verlas tan bien vestidas y tan arregladas - ¿Cómo estáis?

-Tenemos sueño – Oyuky miró a Natsuki antes de darse cuenta de que estaba realmente vestida de novia, que hoy era el día de su boda y que no se casaría con la persona que ella había esperado – Estás muy guapa, tita Natsuki.

-Gracias, cariño – acarició la mejilla de la niña antes de suspirar y mirar la hora. Faltaban una hora y media, pero debía bajar rápidamente al lugar desde donde debía salir hasta el salón dónde se celebraría la boda y la celebración posterior - ¿No os parece un poco extraño que vaya a casarme dentro de nada? – sonrió pese a que no era precisamente felicidad lo que estaba sintiendo – Me habría gustado que vuestra madre estuviera aquí para apoyarme.

Se quedaron en silencio durante los pocos minutos que Fuyumi tardó en llegar con una bandeja con agua, zumo para las niñas y algo para picotear, ya que estaba atacada de los nervios y le estaba dando hambre. Cuando pasó una hora, Fuyumi pensó que era mejor bajar y tranquilizarse en la sala de espera desde dónde Natsuki saldría junto a Hiroshi, quien sería el padrino.

-Natsuki… - Hiroshi llegó con un ataque de nervios que causo gracia a Natsuki - ¿Qué es tan gracioso, eh? No es fácil ser el padrino, ¿sabes?

-Sí, me lo imagino. Seguro que es más difícil que ser la novia.

-Tienes razón, tú debes estar peor que yo – Hiroshi tragó saliva – Todo saldrá bien, ya lo verás. Ese idiota de Ootori me lo ha prometido.

-¿Prometido el qué?

-Nada, no me hagas caso – Hiroshi besó la frente de Natsuki justo cuando Fuyumi abría la puerta para informar que era hora de salir – Vamos, tenemos que irnos ya.

-Hiroshi, deja de temblar – Natsuki agarró con fuerza las manos de Hiroshi al ver que temblaban violentamente – Tranquilo. Soy yo la que se casa, no tú.

Tardó varios segundos en conseguir que Hiroshi dejara de temblar un poco. Salieron de la habitación para encontrarse cara a cara con la organizadora de la boda que estaba gritando a todos que hicieran las cosas tal y como estaban planeadas. Natsuki escapó de la neurótica organizadora junto con Hiroshi y fue dónde estaba Fuyumi esperándola junto a las gemelas.

-¿Preparada? – Fuyumi se acercó a ella para darle un abrazo – Ya me voy a mi asiento o mi marido va a matarme por estar dejándolo desatendido. Nos vemos luego, Natsuki. ¡Adiós!

Se quedaron callados mientras escuchaban a todos los invitados charlar al otro lado de la puerta por la que saldrían. Natsuki tragó saliva al imaginarse caminar hasta el altar mientras Kyouya la esperaba junto a…

-¡Natsuki! – todos se giraron para ver a Akito Ootori caminar entre la gente para acercarse a Natsuki, Hiroshi, Oyuky y Yuriko – Natsuki, lo siento, pero tengo que hablar contigo en privado. Sólo será un momento.

-Está bi...

Natsuki fue casi arrastrada por Akito a algún lugar lejos de la vista de Hiroshi y las gemelas.

Hiroshi miró la hora y escuchó los gritos de la organizadora mientras buscaba a Natsuki. Se estaban retrasando cinco minutos y Natsuki no aparecía por ningún lado, la habían estado buscando por todos lados.

Cuando pensó en la posibilidad de que Natsuki se hubiera fugado de su propia boda, la vio aparecer sola y caminando lentamente hacia ellos con una sonrisa muy distinta con la que la había visto hace unos minutos. Parecía segura, decidida e, incluso, feliz de lo que estaba por venir.

-¡Por fin! – exclamó mientras se acercaba a ella – Ya vamos tarde. ¿Qué quería Ootori?

-Nada importante – la voz de Natsuki era calmada. Hiroshi la observó unos segundos mientras pensaba en lo parecida que era a Kaede. Había sido muchas las veces que había pensado que Natsuki era su hermana Kaede - ¿Estás bien, Hiroshi?

-Sí, sólo pensaba en tonterías – Hiroshi suspiró – Estás preciosa.

-Tú también estás muy guapo. Espero que todo termine rápido para poder charlar sobre una cosa muy importante que quiero decirte – sonrió al ver la expresión confusa de Hiroshi – Ya lo entenderás cuando llegue el momento.

La organizadora lanzó una exclamación de alivio y se acercó a ellos dos para ponerlos en posición. Las gemelas sonrieron a Natsuki y vieron que ella les sonreía igualmente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Las puertas se abrieron. La música nupcial anunció que era el momento de la aparición de la flamante novia.

La sala quedó en silencio cuando la música dejó de sonar y Hiroshi Abukara entregó la mano de Natsuki Noro a Kyouya Ootori.

Se escuchó a alguien llorar en la sala y a otros tantos sentarse en sus sillas y removerse en ellas mientras pensaban:

"_El plan está en marcha"_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo 8**_

Natsuki observaba con la boca abierta a todas las mujeres que disputaban un partido de voleibol justo frente dónde ella estaba disfrutando de un exótico desayuno.

Se había despertado a las seis de la mañana porque no había podido dormir pensando en qué demonios estaría ocupado Kyouya en Japón mientras ella se encontraba en Brasil completamente sola.

Desde que había llegado se había pasado todos los días en la playa o en el hotel recibiendo masajes de lo más relajantes que la estaban volviendo adicta a ellos. En Brasil todo era nuevo para ella, como las chicas que saltaban en la arena mientras sus pieles oscuras por el sol brillaban intensamente atrayendo las miradas de todos los hombres que pasaban por allí o de la propia Natsuki, que jamás se imaginó que existieran mujeres de ese tipo en el mundo.

-Señorita Natsuki – se giró sobresaltada al oír al joven que estaba bajo su total servicio. Al parecer, Romeo Pereira, era el único que sabía japonés y quién había sido gratificado con una paga fuera de lo común por Kyouya para que a Natsuki no le faltara ni pasara nada durante su ausencia -, tiene una llamada telefónica. Dicen que es urgente.

-Voy enseguida – se bebió de un trago el zumo de fruta tropical que le habían ofrecido y salió corriendo a la recepción, dónde un amable hombre le ofreció el teléfono y le sonrió antes de empezar a hablar en un español casi perfecto con un grupo de jóvenes turistas - ¿Hola?

-Natsuki, soy Kyouya – la voz de Kyouya era falta de emoción alguna. Habría esperado una disculpa o una pregunta de si todo le había ido bien durante aquellas tres semanas, se molestó al ver la falta de interés de la persona que la había obligado a tomar un avión a toda prisa y la había dejado casi a su suerte en otro país y continente. Había pasado todas las navidades encerrada cada noche en su suite o en el bar del hotel bebiendo alcohol para ahogar sus penas – Acabo de bajar del avión. ¿Estás en el hotel?

-¿Estás aquí? – preguntó sorprendida - ¡Deberías haberme avisado! Se supone que estamos…

-Sí, se me pasó. He estado liado con algunos trámites legales. Llegaré en media hora, tengo que asegurarme de una cosa. Nos vemos más tarde. Te tengo preparada una sorpresa.

-¿Qué sorpresa? – esperó a oír algo por el auricular - ¿Kyouya? ¿Hola? – apretó los dientes y colgó furiosa – Será desgraciado, me ha colgado.

Miró al recepcionista y recordó que estaba en público. Se disculpó enun inglés pésimo y se alejó rápidamente para volver a su mesa y seguir con su desayuno, si es que le podía entrar algo en su estómago cerrado tras el enfado que había cogido por culpa de Kyouya su forma de ser. Aún no le entraba en la cabeza que fueran familia.

Siguió comiendo con la mente perdida. Las chicas se habían marchado cuando Romeo apareció con una nota doblada.

-Romeo te llevará a un lugar. Espérame allí y deja de asustar a todo el mundo con esa cara de enfado… Adiós – tiró la nota sobre la mesa y suspiró. Miró a Romeo a los ojos y vio que estaba sonriendo, como siempre - ¿Por qué a los hombres os cuesta tanto expresar vuestros sentimientos? ¿Es tan difícil pedir las cosas con amabilidad en lugar de parecer un idiota controlador y falto de sentimientos?

-No lo sé, señorita Natsuki. Mi madre dice que soy muy sentimental, así que…

-Déjalo, en realidad hablaba de un demonio sin tridente – se puso en pie y cogió su bolso – Vamos a dónde quiera que sea dónde esté ese idiota de Ootori.

Siguió a Romeo hasta la puerta principal, dónde los esperaba un coche negro. Agradeció la amabilidad de Romeo de abrirle la puerta y se puso el cinturón mientras escuchaba como su acompañante encendía el motor y se ponía en marcha hacia rumbo desconocido.

-Por causalidad… - miró a Romeo totalmente centrado en la carretera - ¿no podrías decirme dónde vamos? Es que tengo mucha curiosidad.

-Según me ha ordenado el señor Ootori, tengo que llevarla a Búzios.

Se mantuvo callada durante el viaje. Cuando Romeo le avisó de que estaban llegando, ella ya estaba medio dormida sobre la ventana del coche y sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su piel cada vez más bronceada. Miró hacia afuera y vio una playa de aguas cristalinas. En la playa parecía que había una fiesta descontrolada de turistas medio borrachos que gritaban sin parar y bailaban con la música que salía de algún lugar desconocido entre la multitud.

-¿Vas a dejarme aquí? – miró a Romeo - ¡Voy a morir!

-Yo sólo sido órdenes, señorita Natsuki - Romeo le dedicó un guiño juguetón - ¡Buena suerte!

Takashi cogió el último montón de camisas que había doblado momentos antes y lo metió en su maleta sin prisa alguna. Llevaba en aquel hostal junto a la playa desde hacía una semana y realmente lamentaba mucho dejar aquel precioso paraje para volver a su casa. Había oído por unos turistas japoneses con los que se había encontrado hace dos días de que Kyouya y Natsuki se habían casado y estaban de luna de miel en un lugar desconocido.

Oír en boca de otra persona que Natsuki se había casado le había dolido más que imaginárselo en su cabeza, quizás fuera porque ya era una realidad le gustase o no. Cerró la maleta mientras se imaginaba a Natsuki vestida de novia. El recuerdo del beso que habían compartido en su propia habitación lo atormentaba a cada momento del día, lo estaba volviendo loco.

-_Senhor Morinozuka?–_ se escuchó un par de golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Abrió la puerta para ver a la joven Isabella sonriendo. Isabella estaba comprometida con un joven que trabajaba en un hotel de lujo lejos del hostal. El joven le había enseñado japonés con la intención de viajar a Japón cuando se casaran en el próximo verano – Lamento si le he molestado, pero un joven muy apuesto le ha dejado esto en recepción y me pidió que se lo diera antes de que se marchara – Isabella le dio un sobre blanco y esperó a que lo abriera y leyera su contenido - ¿A qué hora dejará su habitación?

-Dentro de unos minutos.

-De acuerdo. _Vejo você mais tarde!_

Cerró la puerta y suspiró, arrugó la nota y la tiró a la papelera junto a la puerta del pequeño balcón. Salió afuera y se apoyó en la barandilla para observar el mar cristalino, la arena, el cielo azul celeste, los pájaros cantar desde los árboles, la gente disfrutando de una fiesta a unos metros. Miró hacia la playa, dónde un grupo de chicos estaba cargando con una joven morena vestida con un vestido blanco y la tiraban al agua entre vítores y canticos que mostraban su estado de embriaguez. La chica fue arrastrada por una ola hacia mar adentro mientras los jóvenes regresaban a la fiesta, celebrando su broma e ignorando que la chica estaba a punto de morir ahogada.

-Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo para mí – Takashi miró hacia abajo y vio que no había demasiada altura para él. Saltó sin pensarlo y corrió hacia el mar, podía ver a medias a la joven y su vestido blanco. Se metió en el agua de cabeza y pudo ver a la chica pataleando a pocos metros frente a él, salió al exterior - _Don't worry! I'm here to help you!_

Nadó hasta la chica y vio que estaba de espaldas a él intentando mantenerse a flote, Takashi supuso que no sabía nadar al ver que movía los brazos como una loca. La agarró por la cintura y tiró de ella hacia la orilla poco a poco. Cuando llegaron a la orilla, se giró para ver cómo se soltaba de él y se tiraba al suelo de rodillas para escupir agua sin parar mientras lloraba.

-_Are you okay? _– la observó durante unos segundos preocupado porque estuviese sufriendo un ataque de ansiedad. Su respiración era entrecortada y no dejaba de mirar el suelo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas – _Hey!_ _Let's go to see a doctor…_

-¡Lo sabía! – la chica gritó antes de golpear con su puño derecho la arena - ¡Casi muero por culpa de ese desgraciado! – Takashi se apartó un par de pasos de la chica mientras se quedaba con la boca abierta. Aquella chica hablaba un perfecto japonés y tenía la misma voz que Natsuki cuando estaba enfadada - ¡Cuando le vea voy a matarle! – vio a la chica ponerse en pie y echar a un lado su pelo mojado - ¡Este será el último día de Kyo…

La chica se giró y miró a Takashi, no llegó a terminar su frase debido a la sorpresa. Él contuvo la respiración mientras veía aquellos ojos negros brillar furiosos por venganza. Había pasado más de un mes que no había visto los ojos de Natsuki frente a él, mirándole sorprendidos, teniendo toda la atención de Natsuki sobre él. Estuvo tentado de coger a Natsuki en brazos para llevársela lejos de aquella playa y de Kyouya, quien seguramente estaría por allí disfrutando de su matrimonio con la mujer de _su_ vida.

-¿Takashi? – Natsuki le miró de pies a cabeza. De repente recordó que no tenía su camisa puesta debido al calor que hacía en su habitación tras haberse estropeado el aire acondicionado. Se sintió desnudo frente a los ojos de Natsuki y se incomodó aún más al ver que a ella se le marcaba completamente un bikini sin tirantes de un color azul oscuro que marcaba sus delicadas curvas de mujer - ¿Eres tú?

Allí, parados en mitad de la playa, Takashi recordó la razón por la que se había ido de Japón y de la vida de Natsuki. Tragó saliva antes de girarse para volver al hostal y recoger sus cosas cpn la intención de alejarme lo máximo posible de Natsuki y evitar el riesgo de hacer alguna locura.

-¡Takashi! – escuchó pasos tras él y notó la presencia de Natsuki antes de verla aparecer a su lado con aquella expresión de sorpresa que le había causado un loco y desenfrenado palpitar en el pecho - ¡Takashi! – apretó los dientes con fuerza al oír su sonrisa. Maldecía a Kyouya por su suerte, él también quería saborear cada día aquel extraño hormigueo en su estómago con cada sonrisa de Natsuki que llegaban a sus oídos - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Por qué te fuiste y me dejaste sola? ¿Sabes lo mal que lo pasé el día de la boda?

-Era por tu bien – abrió la puerta del hostal que comunicaba la playa con el pequeño lugar de ocio de los huéspedes y escuchó a Isabella gritarles en brasileño que estaban mojando todo el suelo. Subió a su habitación mientras escuchaba a Natsuki decirle que fuera más despacio – Desde mi punto de vista era lo mejor.

-¿Lo mejor? – Natsuki puso su pierna sobre la puerta de la habitación de Takashi cuando vio que estaba a punto de cerrarla en sus narices. Vio que Takashi no hacía fuerza alguna para cerrarla y de paso tirarla por el suelo. Le echó a un lado cuando entró en la habitación y se giró con las manos sobre sus caderas - ¿Lo mejor para quién? Para ti, supongo.

-No, lo mejor para ti – Takashi cerró la puerta y entró en el baño para coger dos toallas. Le dio a Natsuki una mientras notaba como ella le miraba con la boca abierta – Si yo seguía a tu lado la boda podría verse afectada. Estaba viendo que la boda no iba a poder anularse por mucho que lo intentáramos, así que me marché para que mi presencia no te creara dudas sobre qué era lo mejor para ti o para las niñas.

-¡Menudo idiota! – Natsuki le tiró la toalla con la que había estado secándose mientras le escuchaba - ¡Te equivocaste completamente! ¿Sabes por qué? – Natsuki se acercó a él rápidamente y le clavó su dedo índice en el pecho con fuerza – Porque quizás tu presencia habría sido la única solución para que la boda no se celebrase. Porque quizás necesitaba que estuvieras a mi lado para que supiera que todo iba a ir bien aunque fuera una mentira. Porque quizás quería que tu presencia me creara dudas. ¡Quizás quería desesperadamente que me dijeras: Natsuki, huyamos juntos y seamos viejos el uno junto al otro mientras nuestros nietos corretean en nuestro jardín y nosotros nos sostenemos de la mano! – Takashi tragó saliva mientras observaba a Natsuki cerrar los ojos con fuerza y lentamente acercarse a él para apoyar su frente sobre su pecho. La imagen de Natsuki y él de viejos con un grupo de revoltosos jugando le pareció la escena más hermosa que quería vivir alguna vez en su vida – ¿Sabes la de veces que he llorado por las noches mientras pensaba dónde estarías o con quién?

Se abrazaron fuertemente durante largo rato mientras el sonido de las olas se colaba por la puerta del balcón entreabierta. Alguien golpeó la puerta un par de veces, rompiendo por completo el momento entre Natsuki y Takashi.

-Espera un momento – acarició la mejilla de Natsuki antes de dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla y ver a su hermano con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa - ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también me alegro de verte, ¿sabes? – Satoshi entró en la habitación y vio a Natsuki rodear su cuerpo con la toalla que anteriormente le había tirado a Takashi – Veo que ya os habéis encontrado – fue a abrazar a Natsuki - ¿Cómo has estado? Kyouya dijo que estabas bien, pero le forzamos a que nos dijera dónde estabas para verte.

-He estado bien hasta que Romeo me trajo aquí – Natsuki parecía haber olvidado lo que acababa de decirle a Takashi y se sentó en la cama – Un grupo de jóvenes empezaron a bailar alrededor mía y sin darme cuenta me estaban llevando hacia el agua. Takashi me ha salvado de morir ahogada.

-Mi hermano es todo un héroe, ¿verdad? – Satoshi miró la hora – Bueno, veo que ya va siendo la hora de irnos – se giró para ver a su hermano con los brazos cruzados y dedicándole una mirada oscura, Satoshi sabía que los había molestado en un momento muy privado pero Kyouya tenía un horario que él debía seguir estrictamente - ¿Has cogido tus cosas?

-Sí. Ya había terminado cuando me llegó tu nota – Takashi observó a su hermano coger una camiseta roja para luego ofrecérsela. Cogió la camiseta mientras fruncía el ceño y se la ponía - ¿Dónde vamos?

-Es un secreto. ¡Vamos, vamos! Ya os secaréis en el coche.

Takashi y Natsuki se sentaron en el asiento trasero del coche en el que Natsuki había llegado hasta allí. Romeo estaba en el asiento del conductor con su constante sonrisa y chocó la mano con Satoshi cuando éste se sentó a su lado y le indicó que podían irse ya.

El viaje estuvo animado por Satoshi y sus preguntas a Romeo sobre Brasil y su vida en general. Natsuki se sorprendió cuando Romeo le contó a Satoshi que estaba comprometido con la guapa chica que había abrazado a Takashi antes de salir del hostal y que a ella la abrazó igualmente antes de desearle suerte. Estaba escuchando a Satoshi y a Romeo charlar cuando miró a Takashi a su lado y se dio cuenta de que tenía el pelo mojado.

-Estas empapado – cogió la toalla que ella tenía en la cabeza y empezó a tocarle el pelo mojado mientras él se quedaba quieto - ¿Por qué no te has secado?

-Porque tú te has apropiado de las dos toallas que he cogido – Takashi señaló la toalla que cubría el cuerpo de Natsuki y luego la que tenía en la mano y que acababa de quitarse. Ninguno de los dos vio a Satoshi y Romeo sonreír mientras los escuchaban y veían a través de los espejos retrovisores – Puedo hacerlo yo.

-Está bien – Takashi agradeció mentalmente que Natsuki se alejara por un momento de él. Tenerla a tan corta distancia no le dejaba pensar con claridad – Y gracias por haberme salvado.

-¿No sabes nadar? – preguntó sin darse cuenta.

-¡Claro que sé nadar! – Natsuki irguió los hombros para mostrarse orgullosa – Es que me pillaron desprevenida y… - los ojos de Natsuki se encontraron con los de Takashi - ¡No tengo por qué darte explicaciones!

-Eso significa que no sabes.

-¡Ya he dicho que sé nadar! Lo que pasa es que hace mucho tiempo que no lo hago porque no tengo tiempo.

-¿Entonces por qué te alteras tanto?

-Me parece increíble que estemos hablando de mis habilidades acuáticas tras volver a encontrarnos después de que me dejaras sola frente al peligro – Natsuki tapó la boca de Takashi para impedirle hablar – Contigo el romanticismo muere antes de que florezca, Morinozuka.

Natsuki se alejó de Takashi y se apoyó en la puerta para ver por la ventanilla el exterior mientras se mostraba enfadada. Tanto Takashi como Satoshi y Romeo pensaron que era mejor no decir nada más para no hacerla más enfadar de lo que ya estaba. El viaje fue tranquilo, silencioso y con algo de tensión por parte de Natsuki, que no quería ni rozar a Takashi de lo enfadada que estaba con él porque se comportara de aquella forma tras el reencuentro y lo que había pasado en la habitación del hostal, que había sido una declaración en toda regla.

Cuando llegaron al hotel dónde Natsuki estaba hospedada, la chica salió del coche en primer lugar y entró con la barbilla alzada e ignorando a Satoshi pidiéndole que los esperara mientras cogían el equipaje de Takashi.

-¡Natsuki! – la chica se giró para ver a Tamaki corriendo hacia ella vestido como un turista al que le encanta las camisas estampadas con coloridas flores - ¡Estás aquí! Kyouya dijo que podríais tardar un poco más.

-¿Kyouya está aquí? – preguntó a Tamaki - ¿Dónde?

Tamaki le dijo que estaba en la zona de ocio exterior, dónde los huéspedes disfrutaban del sol, de las hermosas vistas de la playa y de las diversas actividades que organizaba el hotel para los turistas o los aventureros. La morena se dirigió al exterior mientras escuchaba tras ella a Tamaki, Satoshi, Romeo y Takashi. Cuando sus ojos divisaron la figura de Kyouya no se fijó en nada más, quería expresar su indignación por el trato recibido por él durante aquellas semanas en las que la había dejado sola y porque por su culpa había estado a punto de morir ahogada.

-¡Kyouya Ootori! – le llamó cuando estaba a un par de metros. Le vio sonreír débilmente al ver que tras ella iba Takashi. Se acercó a él lo más que pudo y le dio un tortazo en la mejilla que resonó como un látigo - ¡Esto por dejarme en este lugar sola! – le dio una patada en la rodilla - ¡Esto por ocultarme lo de Kaede! – le golpeó en el estómago - ¡Esto por haber jugado con mis sentimientos y por haberme hecho la mujer más infeliz del mundo! – le agarró de las mejillas y le estampó un beso en los labios que dejó a todos sin habla. Se separó de Kyouya y vio que estaba igual de sorprendido que cuando le dio el primer golpe – Y esto por ser el mejor amigo del mundo, demonio idiota. Gracias por hacer que volviera a verlo.

Abrazó a Kyouya mientras todos los observaban sorprendidos por aquel beso inesperado. Kyouya correspondió el abrazo de Natsuki notando que estaba empezando a llorar sobre pecho. Supuso que se debía a su reencuentro con Takashi, quien estaba tras su hermano Satoshi agarrando con fuerza el asa de su maleta y tensaba la mandíbula. Se alejó un poco de la joven y le sonrió.

-Deberías darte prisa o va a volver a marcharse – le hizo un gesto con la cabeza hacia Takashi, que ya se estaba alejando. Escuchó la exclamación de Natsuki y vio como ella salía corriendo tras Takashi para impedir que se marchara - ¡Buena suerte, Natsuki!

-Qué chica más rara – comentó Hikaru haciéndose notar tras estar apartado junto a su hermano y Haruhi. Habían visto a Natsuki pero ella no parecía haber notada su presencia en absoluto - ¡Si Takashi no la quiere yo me casaré con ella!

-¡Ni hablar! – Kaoru miró a su hermano sobre la cabeza de Haruhi, quien estaba en medio de ambos – Si Takashi no acepta a Natsuki de nuevo y se marcha, yo seré quien se case con ella y tendremos seis hijos.

-¡¿Seis?! ¡Estás loco! – Hikaru empujó a su hermano – No pienso dejar que destroces el maravilloso cuerpo de Natsuki para contentar tu necesidad paternal.

-Pero yo quiero seis hijos.

-¡¿Eres idiota?! ¡He dicho que no voy a dejarte hacerle eso a la pobre Natsuki! – Hikaru sonrió lentamente y guiñó un ojo a su hermano - ¿Para qué están las adopciones? Podríamos adoptar a niños de todo tipo de nacionalidades y así ser los Brangelina de Asia.

Haruhi decidió alejarse de aquel par de locos y se acercó a Kyouya, quien charlaba con Satoshi, Tamaki, Mitsukuni y Romeo. Entrelazó su brazo con el de Tamaki y escuchó a Satoshi hablar preocupado por si el plan estaba yendo como habían planeado.

-¿Irá todo bien? – Satoshi miró hacia el hotel – Mi hermano parecía molesto.

-Yo también me molestaría si Haruhi besara a otro hombre frente a mí – Tamaki suspiró – De todas formas, Natsuki es una chica convincente y muy terca. Takashi haría cualquier cosa por ella.

-La ceremonia será esta noche – Kyouya miró el reloj – Ya va siendo hora de empezar a trabajar, nos quedan unas pocas horas hasta la ceremonia. ¿Habéis hecho vuestro trabajo?

Todos asintieron y se marcharon para seguir con sus tareas asignadas. Satoshi se quedó dónde estaba y miró a Kyouya con preocupación.

-¿Qué crees que estará pasando entre esos dos?

-¡Oh! Esa, Satoshi, es una pregunta realmente incómoda de contestar – Kyouya puso una mano sobre su hombro y notó como las mejillas del más joven de los Morinozuka se tornaban rojiza poco a poco mientras iba entendiendo el significado de aquella respuesta – Vamos, tenemos que prepararnos para la boda de tu hermano con Natsuki.

Takashi tiró la maleta junto a la cama de Natsuki mientras escuchaba como la joven cerraba la puerta de la suite tras colgar un cartel para que no les molestasen. Había sido interceptado por ella en la entrada y se había visto obligado a aceptar a hablar con ella tras ver cómo empezaba a montar un escándalo y lloraba abrazada a sus piernas mientras repetía una y otra vez que no la dejara de nuevo sola o iba a morir.

-Bien… - al ver la expresión de Natsuki cuando apareció frente a él con las manos sobre sus caderas supo que había sido víctima de un engaño cruel por parte de Natsuki. Dejó que la chica se quedara observándole mientras él se ponía en pie para coger algo de la pequeña nevera que estaba junto a la puerta del gran balcón dónde Natsuki disponía de un jacuzzi – Quiero explicarte que lo que has visto antes es debido a la emoción que he sentido al ver a Kyouya.

-¿Emoción? – preguntó Takashi tras abrir una pequeña botella de lo que parecía ser alguna bebida alcohólica que él desconocía. Bebió un trago y sintió el ardiente líquido bajar por su garganta hasta llegar a su estómago - ¿Te emociona ver a Kyouya?

-No, me he expresado mal. Me he "emocionado" en forma de enfado y frustración. Se la tenía guardada desde el día de la boda en que me metió en un coche a la fuerza tras obligarme a quitarme el vestido y decirme, así por las buenas, que Kaede estaba despierta, que estaba en Japón, que era mi hermana biológica y que ella iba a casarse en mi lugar con su hermano.

-Espera… - Takashi casi se atragantó al oír aquello último - ¡¿Qué has dicho?!

-Que Kaede es mi hermana biológica – suspiró irritada – Al parecer, Kyouya nos hizo una prueba de ADN tras hablar con un viejo amigo de mi padre. Mi padre tuvo una relación durante el matrimonio con la señora Abukara y ella tuvo a dos gemelas. Como la que yo creía que era mi madre no había podido tener hijos, mi padre decidió convencerla para que me adoptaran – Natsuki se sentó en la cama de golpe – Cuando mi madre adoptiva murió cuando yo tenía un año y medio, mi padre pensó que Kaede y yo podríamos ser amigas y luego, cuando fuéramos mayores, nos diría que éramos hermanas de verdad. Pero las cosas cambiaron cuando él murió y…

-Natsuki… - Takashi tiró la botella al suelo y se acercó a Natsuki rápidamente para arrodillarse frente a ella y coger sus manos entre las suyas - ¿No estás casada con Kyouya?

-Ya te he dicho que no. Es Kaede quien se ha casado con Akito. Parecer ser que se enamoraron durante su estancia en Suiza y Kyouya pensó que ellos podrían casarse en nuestro lugar – Natsuki miró a Takashi – Kaede se haría pasar por mí en la ceremonia y a la hora de firmar los papeles sería Akito quién firmara en el lugar del novio y Kyouya en el lugar del padrino. ¡Al final resulta que Kyouya era bueno! Es por eso que le he besado, por haber hecho algo bueno por Kaede, Akito, las niñas, Haku y… - sus mejillas se sonrojaron y bajó la mirada – por nosotros dos. Kyouya hizo que fuera hasta dónde tú estabas con la excusa de que estaría allí. Seguramente estaría más que seguro que iría para darle una paliza por haberme dejado sola en Brasil durante estas tres semanas y por haberme ocultado lo de Kaede.

-¡¿Por qué no me los has dicho antes?!

-Pensaba que lo sabías, no se habla de otra cosa en Japón – todos los periódicos japoneses y algunos internacionales habían comentado sobre la estrategia de Kyouya Ootori para engañar a su padre con el matrimonio. Yoshio había aceptado públicamente que había sido engañado por su hijo y que estaba contento porque Kaede se hubiera unido a la familia, sobre todo porque era una Noro que uniría los apellidos Ootori y Noro durante largos años, creando una línea de sucesión que sería la más fuerte en la comunidad japonesa cuando llegase el momento. – Yo me he enterado de todo por los periódicos.

-Pues… ¡no lo sabía! ¡Pensaba que estaba casada con Kyouya y que lo habías besado porque te habías enamorado de él!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Enamorarme de ese idiota manipulador?! – Natsuki se quedó callada – Un momento… ¿pensabas que estaba casada con Kyouya y que estaba enamorada de él?

-Sí.

-¡¿Pero es que no me escuchaste cuando te hablaba en tu habitación?! – Natsuki cogió a Takashi del cuello de la camisa y le miró a los ojos con tanta intensidad que él tuvo que controlar su impulso de besarla - Escúchame bien, Takashi, porque no voy a decirlo más veces. Tú eres el único con el que voy a casarme, y si no quieres hacerlo te seguiré al fin del mundo para obligarte a hacerlo. Quiero tener hijos contigo, quiero despertarme cada día contigo a mi lado, quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti y quiero que dentro de setenta u ochenta años me digas que estás agradecido porque fuera una pesada contigo y por obligarte a casarte conmigo. ¡¿Me has escuchado, Morinozuka?!

-Alto y claro, señora.

-¿A qué esperas para besarme, idiota?

Sus labios se unieron en un beso lleno de felicidad y amor. Los brazos de Takashi rodearon el cuerpo de Natsuki y la empujaron hacia el centro de la cama lentamente. Acarició sus mejillas, sintiendo su suavidad; su mano fue hasta su hombro y bajó lentamente el tirante de vestido. Besó el hombro desnudo de Natsuki mientras ella hacía lo mismo con su cuello y su clavícula. Sabía a sal, a fuego, a eterna felicidad.

Cuando estaba subiendo por su cuello, su mano rozó algo duro que estaba bajo Natsuki. Se alejó un poco de ella para ver qué era y descubrió un sobre blanco. Lo cogió mientras escuchaba a Natsuki preguntar qué pasaba.

-¿Esto es tuyo? – preguntó mientras le daba vueltas al sobre para ver si tenía algo escrito por fuera. Vio a Natsuki negar con la cabeza y fruncir el ceño mientras observaba el sobre que tenía en la mano. Se sentó junto a Natsuki, quien se puso de rodillas para ver sobre su hombro como sacaba el trozo de papel doblado que había dentro del sobre – Es la letra de Tamaki…

Natsuki leyó:

"_¡Hay que ponerse guapos para la gran celebración del nuevo año!_

_Tengo el placer de anunciar a los lectores de esta invitación que Takashi Morinozuka y Natsuki Noro serán puestos a voluntad (o contra ella) frente a un hombre de ley que los unirá en matrimonio. Pero no os preocupéis, que cuando volvamos a Japón se hará el bodorrio por todo lo alto (incluyendo la actuación de Tamaki y los Hitachiin con su espectáculo súper especial)._

_¡Esperamos que asistáis! _

_Lo digo enserio, si no venís va a ser un poco raro una boda sin novio ni novia. Así que, por favor, Mori y Natsuki, ¡venid a vuestra boda, por favor!_

_PD: La ceremonia será en la más estricta intimidad a las 20:00 en el Hotel Paradise. _

_¡Nos vemos allí!"_

Cuando leyeron la nota, se miraron a los ojos y Takashi sonrió:

-¿Ves? Esto es lo que pasa por juntarte con Tamaki, que te obliga a casarte con la mujer de tu vida… - besó a Natsuki - y a ser feliz por el resto de tu vida con ella.


	9. Epílogo

_**Epílogo**_

Las puertas de emergencias se abrieron de golpe y Tamaki corrió hacia el mostrador para hablar con la enfermera que le había mirado como si estuviera loco.

-¡Enfermera, rápido! Mi esposa está de parto y no para de suplicar – señaló a Haruhi entrar por la misma puerta que él había cruzado momentos antes con total tranquilidad e incluso sonriendo junto a su padre - ¿La ve? ¡Incluso está delirando!

Tras tranquilizar a Tamaki, la enfermera los llevó hasta la habitación en la que se quedarían hasta el nacimiento del bebé y posterior recuperación. Fuyumi estaba allí esperándoles desde que recibió la llamada de Haruhi de que se dirigían al hospital, ella ya había tenido a su hijo hace un par de días y había decidido ir a ayudar a Haruhi en todo lo que necesitara.

-Haruhi, ¿te duele mucho?

-No es nada, Fuyumi – se sentó en la cama con la ayuda de Fuyumi mientras la enfermera echaba a Tamaki y su padre de la habitación para cambiarla a algo más cómodo - ¿Cómo está el pequeño Kenta? Todavía no he podido verlo.

-Mi esposo lo está cuidando ahora mientras yo estoy aquí – Fuyumi ayudó a Haruhi a cambiarse de ropa pese a la incomodidad de Haruhi para mostrarse desnuda frente a otras personas – Por cierto, Akito me dijo ayer cuando fue a mi habitación que Kaede y Natsuki iban a venir hoy al hospital para verme. Le he dicho a mi esposo que le diga que estoy aquí para que te acompañen también.

-Hace tiempo que no las veo.

-Yo también. Con eso de que son la nueva imagen de la marca de ropa de Kaoru y Hikaru no paran de ir de un lado para el otro, están triunfando por todo el mundo esos cuatro.

Varios después de que Tamaki y Ranka entraran en la habitación, Haruhi empezó a tener contracciones más fuertes. Poco antes del mediodía nació Takeshi Suou, el primer hijo de Tamaki y Haruhi. La celebración fue casi desproporcionada, los padres de Tamaki asistieron para conocer a su nieto y para felicitar a Haruhi. Estaban observando al bebé cuando escucharon un golpe sordo en la puerta.

-Voy a abrir – Tamaki agarró el pomo de la puerta y antes de que abriese unos milímetros, se vio empujado violentamente contra la pared mientras escuchaba a alguien gritar el nombre de Haruhi. Cayó al suelo lentamente mientras sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas sin parar– Estoy… bien.

-¡Haruhi! – gritaron cuatro personas a la vez mientras rodeaban la cama. Hikaru, Kaoru, Kaede y Natsuki iban vestidos con la ropa que ellos mismos promocionaban. Los cuatro vestían conjuntados los unos con los otros, haciendo a Haruhi sonreír por el grupo tan gracioso que hacían - ¡¿Estás bien?!

-Estoy bien, chicos, no hace falta que os pongáis así por mí.

-Seguro que has tenido que estar asustada cuando no nos has visto a nosotros a tu lado – Kaoru abrazó a Haruhi – No te preocupes, que no te dejaremos sola durante todo el proceso de adaptación al bebé.

-Por cierto, ¿dónde está el bebé? – preguntó Kaede mientras miraba a su alrededor para ver que el pequeño Takeshi estaba en brazos de Ranka - ¡Oh! Qué monada.

-Sí, es guapísimo – Natsuki observó al niño y se giró para mirar a Haruhi - ¿Cómo le habéis puesto?

-Takeshi – Natsuki no pudo reprimir mostrarse triste al oír aquel nombre tan parecido al de Takashi, a quien no había visto desde hacía un par de semanas. Takashi la había visitado por sorpresa en el estudio de diseño de los Hitachiin junto con las gemelas y Haku, que estaban desesperados por ver a su madre y su tía trabajar - ¿Qué pasa, Natsuki?

-Nada, es que echo de menos a Takashi.

Kaoru intentó animarla recordándole que habían ido a ver a "su sobrino" y que debía estar más contenta. Los gemelos molestaban a Tamaki con que su hijo no se parecía en nada a él y que Takeshi había tenido la suerte de parecerse a Haruhi.

_¡Pam! _

Todos miraron hacia la puerta, dónde Oyuky y Yuriko estaban paradas mirando a Kaede y Natsuki hablar con Ranka sobre su trabajo de modelaje.

-¡Mami! ¡Tita Natsuki! – gritaron las dos antes de correr hacia ellas para abrazarlas con fuerza - ¡Habéis vuelto!

Natsuki y Kaede abrazaron y besaron a las gemelas mientras Akito entraba en la habitación con Haku en brazos y Mitsukuni y Kyouya iban tras él. Takashi entró el último.

-¡Takashi! – soltó a Oyuky y corrió hacia los brazos de su marido para besarle – Te he echado de menos – se agarró a su cuello e intensificó el beso hasta conseguir que todos se quejaran de que había menores presentes y que debían controlarse un poco - ¡Seréis aburridos! – gritó Natsuki cuando se separó de los labios de Takashi, que sonreía feliz de volver a ver a Natsuki y su carácter explosivo – Estaba saludando a mi esposo, ¿tiene algo de malo?

-Pues que ya podrías ser más discreta, guapa – dijo Hikaru mientras se cruzaba de brazos – No necesitamos ver vuestra felicidad ni vuestras escenitas de enamorados cada vez que estáis juntos. A un hambriento no puedes mostrarle un trozo de pan, ¡es de brujas malvadas hacer eso!

-Hikaru, ¿tú quieres enamorarte? – le preguntó Kaoru a su hermano - ¿No eres feliz conmigo?

-Claro que sí, Kaoru – Hikaru se abrazó a su hermano mientras volvían a ponerse melodramáticos frente a todos y Natsuki no pudo reprimir un bufido de disgusto al verlos – Tú eres lo más importante para mí.

-Vosotros decís que si Takashi y yo somos empalagosos cuando nos vemos, pero vosotros no dejais de molestar con vuestros juegos de homos incestuosos – Natsuki le sacó la lengua los gemelos al ver que los había molestado con su comentario – Debería daros vergüenza actuar así frente a los niños. Les dais mal ejemplo.

-Yo sí que te voy a dar mal ejemplo – Kaoru señaló a Natsuki - ¡Ven aquí, malhablada! – los gemelos Hitachiin salieron corriendo tras Natsuki por el pasillo mientras ella gritaba e intentaban que no la pillaran - ¿Te crees que porque estés casada con Mori no vamos a darte una lección?

Natsuki corría mientras escuchaba los gemelos tras ella gritando. Estaba disfrutando de la vuelta a casa como nunca había hecho. Más tarde revelaría a todos que su trabajo como modelo y diseñadora había terminado y que quería quedarse en Japón junto a su marido, su familia y amigos.

Quería ser ama de casa, quería ser una buena esposa para Takashi y quería ser una buena madre para el bebé que llevaba en su vientre.

Eso era todo lo que quería por el resto de su vida.

_**FIN**_

_Gracias por haber leído hasta el final. _

_Acabo de ver que hay muchas personas de todo el mundo que se han parado a leer este fic. Aún sin haber habido reviews estoy contenta de que haya alguien que siga viendo cada capítulo._

_ No tengo nada más que decir que gracias a todos lo que siguieron hasta el final y también agradecer a quienes decidieron darle un momento de su vida para leerlo._

**_¡Adiós! _**


End file.
